sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Another song about love
W skrócie Wstęp Nowa praca rodziców we Francji, nieplanowana przeprowadzka i opuszczenie przyjaciół. To wszystko sprawia, że nastoletnia Aleksandra porzuca wszystko co stworzyła. Czy zdoła odzyskać utracone szczęście? Od autora Elo C: To mój pierwszy fanfic, mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Mogą pojawić się wulgaryzmy, więc to takie małe ostrzeżenie. Powieść „This is what made us ''who we became. Where they know me, not just my name. There's not another place the same, this is where I came from. This is where I came from.” (Tłumaczenie: „To sprawiło, że tacy jesteśmy. Gdzie znają mnie, a nie tylko moje imię. To nie kolejne takie samo miejsce, to stamtąd pochodzę. To stamtąd pochodzę.”) W słuchawkach grały ostatnie nuty piosenki 'A Day To Remember - City Of Ocala, gdy usłyszałam głos taty. -Za 5 minut będziemy na miejscu. Taa… jestem teraz w samochodzie. Nudzi mi się, więc powiem jak tutaj trafiłam. Wczoraj kiedy wróciłam ze szkoły, rodzice poinformowali mnie, że się przeprowadzamy do Francji. Byłam na nich wściekła, zresztą dalej jestem. To jest przegięcie, żeby dzień przed przeprowadzką powiedzieć o tym swoim dzieciom. Powysyłałam SMS-y do znajomych, żegnając ich i dziękując za wspólne chwile. Nie miałam jak się z nimi spotkać, w końcu musiałam się pakować. Czułam się tak okropnie, a łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Zawsze mam problem z rodzicami, oni nie rozumieją moich uczuć. A wracając do przeprowadzki, rodzice znaleźli pracę w Francji i byłam zmuszona z nimi wyjechać, bo „jesteś niepełnoletnia, aby mieszkać sama”. I tak oto siedzę tutaj, na tylnym siedzeniu w samochodzie. Nagle samochód się zatrzymał, a rodzice wysiedli. Spojrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam kremowy , piętrowy budynek. -Trzeba się zbierać-powiedziałam cicho. Spakowałam do torby telefon ze słuchawkami i wyszłam z samochodu. -Zabierz swoje rzeczy z bagażnika i zanieś je do środka – powiedziała mama, otwierając drzwi do „domu”. Nie miałam zamiaru się z nimi znów kłócić, więc wzięłam moją torbę, wielkie pudło z moimi klamotami i pokrowiec z gitarą. Kiedy wniosłam wszystko do środka, spojrzałam do „serca” nowego domu. Przechodząc przez drzwi główne, znajdujesz się w wielkim salonie połączonym z kuchnią. Znajduje się tutaj telewizor, a pod nim jest mały kominek, dwie kanapy, a pomiędzy nimi stolik. Od salonu prowadzą dwie drogi - schodami na górę lub wąskim korytarzykiem do szklanych drzwi, które pewnie prowadzą do ogródka. Mało mnie to obchodziło, chciałam w końcu znaleźć się w moim pokoju i pobyć sama, więc poszłam na górę. Otworzyłam pierwsze, lepsze drzwi i znalazłam pokój o jakim od zawsze marzyłam. Był on w kolorze czerwonym z czarnymi dodatkami. Wielkie podwójne łóżko, ciekawe kto będzie ze mną spał :D. Uśmiechnęłam się, lecz nie na długo. Jest tutaj również biurko, jakieś półki i wyjście na balkon. Widoczek z niego niezły, nie powiem. Widzę z niego jakiś park z jeziorem, a w oddali duży budynek. Nastolatkowie kręcili się w pobliżu niego, pewnie jakaś szkoła. Dobra, w pokoju są jeszcze jakieś drzwi, trzeba to sprawdzić. Za pierwszymi znalazłam garderobę, a za drugimi łazienkę. -Super, mam własną łazienkę - ten mój entuzjazm. Koniec zwiedzania, czas wypakować moje rzeczy. Byłam tak zajęta rozpakowywaniem, że byłam zaskoczona, kiedy zegarek pokazał godzinę 23:50. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i poszłam spać. „Tutaj masz klucze od domu. Do szkoły masz na 8:00. Jesteś zapisana w Liceum Słodki Amoris. Wrócimy o 20. Powodzenia ~Mama” Czytając tą „milutką” wiadomość od rodziców, podskoczyłam z przerażenia. Jest 8:50. -8:00?? Pogrzało was? Ciekawe skąd miałam to wiedzieć! Pobiegłam do pokoju i spakowałam do torby zeszyt, długopis i zestaw przeżycia-telefon i słuchawki. Jako, że wcześniej się odświeżyłam i ubrałam, zabrałam klucze i wyszłam z domu, zamykając go. Włączyłam sobie piosenkę: ''Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle''' i szłam spacerkiem. Skoro już się spóźniłam, to nie mam się co śpieszyć. Przekroczyłam bramę i znalazłam się na dziedzińcu. Czułam czyjś wzrok na sobie, ale nie odwróciłam się. Wyłączyłam piosenkę i wyciszyłam telefon. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i otworzyłam drzwi. Cisza, kompletna cisza. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie wiem, gdzie powinnam pójść, ani w jakiej jestem klasie. Chodziłam po długim korytarzu, aż zobaczyłam napis: ”Pokój gospodarzy”. Zapukałam i weszłam do pokoju. Za biurkiem stał chłopak o blond włosach i miodowych oczach, który uważnie przyglądał się mojej osobie. -Jestem Aleksandra Frye i… -Witaj, jestem Nataniel. Jesteś ta „Nowa”, prawda? Poczekaj chwilę, sprawdzę czy masz uzupełnione dokumenty-podszedł do szafki i zaczął szperać w kartkach.-Musisz donieść swoje zdjęcie, a tak poza tym wszystko gra. Jak nie masz teraz zdjęcia, możesz je przynieść jutro-wypalił na jednym wdechu. Podał mi jakieś kartki i kluczyk z numerem 154.-To twój plan lekcji i kluczyk do szafki. Jeśli pozwolisz wrócę do moich zajęć, a ty idź na lekcje. - Dzięki. Wyszłam z tego pokoju zdenerwowana. Co za gość! Nie dał mi nic powiedzieć! Trzeba ochłonąć. Spojrzałam na kartkę, którą mi dał. Przeczytałam z niej, że chodzę do III B i mam teraz matematykę w sali 23. Ciekawe, gdzie jest ta „sala 23”. Błądziłam po szkole, aż znalazłam odpowiednie drzwi. Zapukałam i weszłam do klasy. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli. Jedyną pustą ławką okazała się końcowa pod oknem. Położyłam torbę i usiadłam na miejscu. Siedziałam sama, mimo że ławki były podwójne. Przyjrzałam się uczniom. Dziewczyna w białych włosach uśmiechała się do mnie, więc odpowiedziałam jej tym samym. I czar prysł, kiedy usłyszałam nauczycielkę. -Panienko Frye, jesteś w szkole. Może by tak powiedzieć: Dzień dobry i przepraszam za spóźnienie? -Dzień dobry i przepraszam za spóźnienie-powiedziałam od niechcenia.-Może być? - tym razem zwróciłam się do nauczycielki, która słysząc to wściekła się. Starała się zachować zimną krew. -Przedstaw się klasie-rzekła groźnie. -Aleksandra Frye, miło was poznać. Nauczycielka wróciła do omawiania tematu lekcji. Babka tak przynudzała, że wyjęłam mój brudnopis i zaczęłam malować. Szło mi świetnie. Namalowałam małego wilka, który patrzy na tablet. Usłyszałam, jak ktoś trzasnął drzwiami od klasy. Spojrzałam się na tę osobę i zobaczyłam czerwonowłosego chłopaka, który szedł w moją stronę. Poczułam ciepło wewnątrz mnie, tak… koło serca. -To moja ławka-powiedział oschłym tonem. -To masz problem-odparłam obojętnym tonem, chowając wszystkie uczucia. Ogólnie to jest śmieszna sytuacja, matematyczka ma totalnie wylane na tego chłopaka, a cała klasa się na nas patrzy. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że się uśmiechnął w taki zadziorny sposób. Pewnie się nie spodziewał takiej odpowiedzi. Usiadł obok mnie, a ja próbowałam dokończyć mój rysunek. Czułam jak się na mnie gapi. Dorysowałam malutką myszkę i ptaka. To wszystko co mogłam zrobić, bo przez chłopaka nie mogłam się skupić. -O co ci chodzi? - wypaliłam. A ten się znowu uśmiechnął w ten sposób. Wkurza mnie. I tak musiałam wytrzymać lekcję. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wzięłam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam na dziedziniec. Chciałam odpocząć od wszystkich a szczególnie od czerwonego palanta, ale nie gdzie tam, złapała mnie białowłosa dziewczyna. Ma strasznie gadane, ale myślę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Nazywa się Roza i ma chłopaka-Leo, nie wiem czemu mi to powiedziała. Powiedziała mi o uczniach z klasy: o Natanielu, bliźniakach , Amber i jej brygadzie oraz o Lysandrze i jego przyjacielu czerwonowłosym palancie - Kastielu. Gdy lekcje się skończyły i szłam w kierunku domu, ktoś zaciągnął mnie do wnęki przy szkole i przywarł mnie do ściany. -Mam problem, tak? – od razu wiedziałam, kto to. Nie patrzyłam na niego, ale mogę się założyć, że ma swój zadziorny uśmiech. -Ta… Jeśli nic nie chcesz ode mnie, to mi nie przeszkadzaj-olałam go totalnie i chciałam założyć słuchawki, kiedy czerwonowłosy mi je wyrwał. -Ciekawe… a co powiesz na to? - dłońmi odgarnął moje włosy i zaczął zbliżać swoją twarz do mojej szyi. Wiedziałam, co chce zrobić. Próbowałam go odepchnąć, ale nie miałam tyle siły. W końcu odważyłam się kopnąć go w czułe miejsce. Kiedy się skulił, wyrwałam się od niego i szybszym krokiem wracałam do domu. Może mi się zdawało, ale usłyszałam: „Lubię takie” od czerwonowłosego. Kiedy w końcu wróciłam do domu, zjadłam sobie kanapkę, poszłam się umyć i usiadłam na łóżku. -To był beznadziejny dzień – stwierdziłam. Przypomniałam sobie jeszcze Kastiela i łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach. Co on sobie myśli? Że kim on jest? Pomyślałam o pierwszej lekcji. Kiedy wszedł do klasy moje serce, jakoś dziwnie reagowało. Nowy plan na życie: "Zapomnieć o tym chłopaku jak najszybciej". Obudziłam się z wielkim bólem głowy, zawsze tak mam jak dużo płaczę. Poszłam do łazienki i się przyjrzałam w lustrze. Wyglądałam okropnie. Niebieskie oczy były pełne smutku i nie było widać w nich już blasku radości. Powieki całe opuchnięte, a twarz czerwona od łez. Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą były moje włosy, które wyglądały nawet dobrze. Były one brązowe i długie, sięgały one do kolan. Nie chciałam iść dzisiaj do szkoły, więc wzięłam odprężającą kąpiel. Kiedy byłam już sucha znowu stanęłam przed lustrem. Wyglądałam już lepiej. Opuchlizna zniknęła, a twarz odzyskała swój naturalny odcień. Jednak oczy się nie zmieniły. Nie zawracam sobie głowy makijażem, bo się nie maluję. Uważam że wyglądam lepiej bez niego. Rozczesałam włosy, założyłam okulary i owinięta ręcznikiem poszłam do garderoby. Raczej chodzę w ubraniach w stylu rockowym. Moi rodzice często robili o to afery. „Dziewczyna jak ty, powinna chodzić w sukienkach” albo „Ta koszulka odkrywa więcej niż zakrywa”. Dużo się w życiu tego nasłuchałam. Ubrałam się w krótkie spodenki i koszulkę w logo Rise Against. Zeszłam do kuchni zobaczyłam kartkę: „Ja z mamą musimy wyjechać na tydzień do innego miasta. Będziemy przysyłać ci pieniądze, więc o nic się nie martw. Wybacz, że nie powiedzieliśmy ci tego, ale wczoraj kiedy przyszliśmy do domu już spałaś. Nie spal domu :D ~ Tata”. Wróciłam do pokoju i włączyłam playlistę piosenek zapisaną na laptopie. Jako pierwsza leciała piosenka ''Be Somebody ''zespołu Thousand Foot Krutch''. Usiadłam sobie na balkonie, słuchając utworu. „We all wanna be somebody. '' We just need a taste of who we are. We all wanna be somebody. We're willing to go but not that far.” ''(Tłumaczenie: „Wszyscy chcemy być kimś. '' Musimy tylko posmakować tego, kim jesteśmy. Wszyscy chcemy być kimś. Pragniemy by iść, byle nie za daleko.”) Z ciekawości spojrzałam na ekran telefonu, aby dowiedzieć się, która jest godzina. Jest 10:26 i mam 15 nieodebranych połączeń od Rozy. Nie chcę siedzieć w domu, ale też nie chcę widzieć Kastiela. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Zeszłam z góry i otworzyłam drzwi. -Co tu robisz? – zapytałam wściekła. '***Kastiel***''' Właśnie skończyła się druga lekcja. Poszedłem pod drzewo, aby sobie spokojnie zapalić. Od rana miałem jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje, ale wszystko miałem. Chwilę spokoju zakłócił krzyk. -Kastiel! Dlaczego, jak zawsze palę papierosa, to ktoś mi przeszkadza. -Czego chcesz? – zobaczyłem biegnącą w moim kierunku Rozalię. -Widziałeś dzisiaj Aleksandrę? Dzwoniłam do niej i nie odbiera. Lysiu powiedział, że ty możesz wiedzieć. -Nie znam żadnej Aleksandry. Dasz mi spalić papierosa w ciszy? - warknąłem. - Wczoraj z nią siedziałeś na lekcji! Już rozumiem czego mi brakuje, a raczej kogo. Więc ta mała to Aleksandra. Więc po wczorajszej akcji nie chce mnie widzieć. Spojrzałem na Rozalię. -Wiesz gdzie mieszka? -Mówiła tylko, że mieszka dwie ulice dalej od szkoły w kremowym budynku. -Dobra… idę jej poszukać, zresztą i tak nie chce mi się w szkole siedzieć – widać było, że trochę się uspokoiła. Szedłem chodnikiem i szukałem tego kremowego budynku. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem dziewczynę siedzącą na balkonie. Przez drzewo nie widziałem dokładnie czy to ona, jednak jedna rzecz się zgadzała: kremowy budynek. Zadzwoniłem do drzwi i czekałem na odpowiedź. Usłyszałem kroki i dźwięk przekręcanego zamka. Drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stała ona. -Co tu robisz? – warknęła. Przyjrzałem się jej twarzy, była cała blada. Coś tu jest nie tak.-Czego chcesz?! – jest wkurzona. Nie wiedziałem, co mam jej powiedzieć. Zamykała drzwi, postawiłem nogę w przejściu, uniemożliwiając jej zamknięcie ich. -Wpuść mnie – powiedziałem pewnym głosem. -Odejdź stąd! – krzyknęła. Siłowaliśmy się z drzwiami. Jestem od niej silniejszy, więc wygrana była po mojej stronie. Nagle usłyszałem ciche jęknięcie, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i głuchy huk. W tym momencie naprawdę się przestraszyłem. Co to było, do diabła? Ostrożnie otworzyłem drzwi, nie trzymała już ich. Zobaczyłem ją leżącą na podłodze z kawałkami szkła. Kilka z tych drobin rozcięło jej skórę na rękach i nogach. Była nieprzytomna. Leżałam na czymś wygodnym. Chciałam się odwrócić i żałowałam, że to zrobiłam. Poczułam ostre pieczenie w prawej ręce i w nodze. Ból był nieziemski. -Ostrożnie – usłyszałam głos i czyjeś ręce obróciły mnie do poprzedniej pozycji. Powoli otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam postać, która siedziała obok mnie. Patrzyła się na mnie, a przynajmniej tak myślałam. Świat bez okularów jest taki rozmazany, więc zaczęłam szukać mojej zguby. Ból w rękach był tak ogromny, że z trudem nimi poruszałam. Postać chyba zrozumiała o co chodzi, wzięła coś z jakiegoś stolika. W duszy prosiłam, by były to okulary. -Założę ci je. Kiedy już wszystko widziałam, okazało się, że jestem w swoim pokoju na łóżku. A osobą, która tu siedziała był czerwonowłosy. -Co… – próbowałam coś powiedzieć. -Zemdlałaś. Próbowałam usiąść, ból nie ułatwiał mi sprawy. Poczułam ręce po bokach, Kastiel pomógł mi usiąść. -Dzięki – powiedziałam cichym głosem. Spojrzałam na ręce i nogi. Prawa strona była w bandażach, a lewa miała kilka plastrów. Popatrzyłam na Kastiela. W jego czekoladowych oczach odczytałam troskę i… chyba radość. Nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku, zresztą on też nie. Siedzieliśmy wpatrzeni. Rozumieliśmy się bez słów, wzrok mówił wszystko. Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie, ale zobaczyłam nagłą zmianę u Kastiela. Wydawał się być smutny i przerażony. Szybko wstał i zaczął czegoś szukać. -Krwawisz z nosa – rzekł i przyłożył mi chusteczkę do nosa. Pora wziąć się za siebie. Lewą ręką przytrzymałam chusteczkę. Czułam ból, lecz dało się go znieść. - Osłabienie. Powinnaś coś zjeść. Pójdę do kuchni i zrobię coś do wszamania – wyszedł z pokoju. Zostałam sama. Chciałam również pójść do kuchni, ale coś mi przeszkodziło. Usłyszałam charakterystyczny początek piosenki Nickelback'' ''- Trying Not To Love You. Jeszcze tego mi tu brakowało, znałam tekst na pamięć. Ta piosenka idealnie określa moje położenie, a przez to nie chciałam jej w ogóle słyszeć. Z prędkością światła wyleciałam z łóżka i prawie upadłam. Wszystko mnie tak bolało, że nie mogłam stać. Złość była silniejsza niż ból, więc ruszyłam chwiejnym krokiem do laptopa. I w tym momencie usłyszałam refren. „Cause trying not to love you Only goes so far Trying not to need you Is tearing me apart Can’t see the silver lining I’m down here on the floor And I just keep on trying But I don’t know what for Cause trying not to love you Only makes me love you more Only makes me love you more” (Tłumaczenie: „Ponieważ starając się Ciebie nie kochać Tylko bardziej się pogrążam Staranie się by Cię nie potrzebować Rozrywa mnie na strzępy Nie widzę światełka w tunelu nadal leżę tu na podłodze i wciąż próbuję Sam nie wiem po co Ponieważ to, że staram się Ciebie nie kochać Tylko sprawia, że kocham Cię jeszcze bardziej... Tylko sprawia, że kocham Cię jeszcze bardziej...”) Zaczęłam biec, co mi zbytnio nie wychodziło. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Wszystko mnie tak mocno bolało, że ryczałam z bólu. Kiedy byłam przy komputerze, piosenka się kończyła. Wyłączyłam laptopa i usiadłam na podłodze. Śmiałam się z mojej głupoty, jestem strasznie uparta. Komicznie musiało to wyglądać. Twarz pełna bólu, zalana łzami i mój szczery śmiech. Usłyszałam kroki i spojrzałam w stronę drzwi, gdzie stanął Kastiel. Jego mina – bezcenna. -…Co…się…dzieje? – zapytał zaskoczony. Postawił tosty, kubki i sok na biurku, a sam kucnął przede mną. – Wszystko OK? – pokiwałam twierdząco, uśmiechając się. – A skąd łzy? -Z bólu – uwaga, uwaga, uwaga… Kastiel się zaśmiał. Podszedł do biurka, wziął jedzenie i usiadł obok mnie. Wcinaliśmy tosty, rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach. Tak dużo mnie z nim łączyło. Styl, ulubione kolory, jedzenie, hobby i wiele innych. Siedział u mnie do 21. Przez większość tego czasu, graliśmy na mojej gitarze elektrycznej. Świetnie spędziliśmy czas i… chyba zapomniałam o tamtym wydarzeniu. Byłam tak zmęczona, że poszłam spać. Czasami nie wierzę w samą siebie. Obudziłam się o 5:20. Nie mogłam zasnąć, więc poszłam do łazienki. Zapomniałam o ranach, które mam od wczoraj. Nogi już nie bolały, tak jak i lewa ręka, ale prawą nic zrobić nie mogę. Pozdejmowałam opatrunki. Jedyną raną jaka pozostała to ta na prawej ręce. Długie i głębokie rozcięcie, nie wróżyło niczym dobrym. Przynajmniej krew obficie nie leciała. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, uważając na ranę. Kiedy się wytarłam, poszukałam apteczki i wyjęłam z niej gazę oraz bandaż. Opatrzyłam rozcięcie i poszłam się ubrać. Czerwone spodenki i biała koszulka w wilka – spoko to wyglądało, dorzuciłam do tego czarne bransoletki i czerwone trampki. Każda czynność trwała dwa razy dużej, ponieważ jestem praworęczna, a rana nie ułatwiała mi sprawy. Zeszłam na dół, by zrobić sobie kanapki, które później spakowałam do torby. Wyszłam z domu i zmierzałam do parku. Jest za wcześnie by iść już do szkoły, w końcu jest godzina 7:03. Usiadłam na ławce przy fontannie i włączyłam muzykę w słuchawkach. Nie mogłam się skupić, myślałam o wczorajszym dniu. Znakomicie spędziłam czas z Kastielem. Był dla mnie miły i mi pomagał, ciekawe jak dzisiaj będzie się zachowywał. Siedziałam na ławce, dopóki nie przybiegł wielki, czarny pies. -Co tam? Zgubiłeś opiekuna? – dziwnie się czuję. Cały czas patrzył się na moją rękę. –Mam cię pogłaskać? – pies podszedł bliżej, zaczęłam go głaskać. -Demon! – ktoś krzyknął, pewnie właściciel. Pies się odwrócił, a ja zobaczyłam biegnącego Kastiela. -To twój pies? Ten, który miał mnie pogryźć? – zaczęłam się śmiać. -Aleksandra? -We własnej osobie – zachichotałam. Spojrzał na moją rękę. Czemu każdy się na nią patrzy? Jest ładniejsza czy co? -Jak rana? -Jest – spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Wykrzywiłam usta w zadziorny uśmieszek. -Jeszcze daleko ci do doskonałości – powiedział i zrobił to samo co ja. Spojrzałam na zegarek 7:40. Muszę się zbierać. Wstałam z ławki. -Muszę już lecieć. -Stęskniłaś się za szkołą? -Ta… jeszcze muszę zdjęcie zrobić i zanieść gospodarzowi. -Jak chcesz… ja idę psa odprowadzić – i poszedł… w głąb parku, chyba nie śpieszy mu się do szkoły. W szkole byłam 7:55. Poszłam do gabinetu Natka, żeby dać mu zdjęcie. Jeszcze rano muszę się z nim użerać. Zapukałam i weszłam. Znowu szperał coś w kartkach. -Przyniosłam zdjęcie do mojego formularza – rzekłam tak obojętnym tonem, że aż drgnął. -Miałaś przynieść je wczo…raj – kiedy mówił to zdanie, zobaczył bandaż na ręce. – Co się stało? -Nie twój interes – wypaliłam i wyszłam. Mam go już serdecznie dość. Zmierzałam pod klasę, gdzie mam pierwszą lekcję. -Aleksandra! Czemu wczoraj cie nie było? – Roza biegła w moją stronę, ale zobaczyła moją rękę i się zatrzymała. – Co ci się stało? Chyba nic poważnego, co? -Nic poważnego – za Rozą zobaczyłam dwóch chłopaków. Jeden w niebieskich włosach, a drugi w białych. Patrzeli na mnie z troską. Jak ja uwielbiam ten wzrok. Wzrok litości. Przecież nie umieram, nie? -O… chłopacy jesteście. Aleksandra to Lysander, – pokazała na białowłosego – a to Alexy. Dzisiaj razem idziemy na zakupy, a ty idziesz z nami – uśmiechnęła się, czyli nie mam wyjścia. -A zabierzecie mnie na nie? – o nie… tylko nie on. -Jasne! Kupimy ci Kastiel różową sukieneczkę – oj Roza, nie wiesz na co się zgodziłaś. -To ustalone, a na lekcję się nie śpieszycie? – powiedział z wrednym uśmieszkiem, a potem spojrzał się na mnie. Starałam się unikać jego wzroku, dlatego wzięłam torbę i wszyscy razem weszliśmy do sali. Na wszystkich lekcjach pisałam listy z Rozą. Temat był zawsze ten sam – dzisiejsze zakupy. Nie wiem, jak ja z nią dzisiaj wytrzymam. Lekcje się skończyły, więc szczęśliwa szłam przez szkolny dziedziniec, do czasu kiedy ktoś podłożył mi nogę. Upadłam na ziemię. -Patrzcie jaka z niej oferma! Nawet chodzić nie umie! Hahaha! – popatrzyłam na sprawcę i ujrzałam tonę tapety zamiast twarzy. To pewnie ta Amber, o której Roza mi mówiła. – Pomóc ci wstać? – od razu złapała za moje ramię, gdzie miałam bandaż i mocno je ścisnęła. Czułam, że z rany wypływała świeża krew. Ręka mnie strasznie bolała, ale nie chciałam pokazywać słabości – nie przy niej. Przegryzłam wargę, aby nie wydać z siebie krzyku. – Wstawaj! Boli, prawda? Widzę twój ból. Mam dobrą radę dla ciebie: Nie zbliżaj się więcej do Kastiela. On jest mój. I powiedziałam, wstawaj! – krzyknęła do mnie, jak do jakiegoś psa i ciągnęła moje ramię do góry, ściskając je z całej siły. Nie bałam się jej, jestem przyzwyczajona do bólu. Taka… mała pamiątka z dzieciństwa. -Wal się! – warknęłam i kątem oka zobaczyłam jej dwie koleżanki, nagrywające to zajście. Spojrzałam na Amber. Była cała czerwona ze złości. Chciała pogorszyć moje męki, czułam to. -Pożałujesz, że to powiedziałaś. -Ciekawe kiedy – pokazałam jej mój wredny uśmieszek. Wykręciła moją rękę, nie mogłam stłumić krzyku. Cały bandaż był nasiąknięty krwią, która z kolei kapała na moje ubranie. Obraz się rozmazywał. Usłyszałam jeszcze kogoś głos. Ktoś odciągnął ode mnie Amber i trzymał mnie w objęciach. -Aleksandra! Słyszysz mnie? Powiedz coś! Lys, dzwoń po karetkę! Ej, nie zamykaj oczu! – obraz stał się cały czarny. Nic nie czułam. Nic nie słyszałam. Nic nie widziałam. „So shut your eyes Kiss me goodbye And sleep Just sleep. The hardest part is letting go of Your dreams.” (Tłumaczenie: Więc zamknij oczy Pożegnaj się ze mną I zaśnij Po prostu zaśnij Ponieważ najtrudniejsza część życia, to pozwolenie odejść Swoim marzeniom.”) ~ My Chemical Romance - Sleep Kiedy masz naprawdę niezły sen – otwierasz oczy. Kiedy śni ci się koszmar – śpisz. Co jest z tym światem? Znalazłam się w jasnym pokoju na łóżku. Szpital… jak ja dawno tu nie byłam. Pielęgniarka zmieniała mi kroplówkę. Kiedy skończyła, zerknęła na mnie czy śpię. Lekko się uśmiechnęła, widząc, że się na nią patrzę. -Witaj. Dobrze, że wstałaś. Pójdę po doktora. Leżałam sama w sali. W ciszy czekałam na doktora, zresztą co miałam innego do roboty? Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. -Dzień dobry! Jestem doktor Smith. Jak się czujesz? – biła od niego jakaś wesoła siła. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. -Mogę powiedzieć, że wspaniale. -Zauważyłem to po uśmiechu – uśmiechnął się. – Dzięki niemu pożyjesz dłużej, więc chodź cały czas "z bananem" na twarzy – zaśmialiśmy się. -Mam małe pytanie. Co ja tutaj robię? -Twoi znajomi zadzwonili po karetkę. Jak przyjechaliśmy, byłaś nieprzytomna. Spowodowane to było utratą dużej ilości krwi z rany na prawym ramieniu. Dodatkowo miałaś kilka siniaków. Rana została zszyta, ale proszę na nią uważać. Za jakiś czas wyjmiemy nici. Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłem ciebie – uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym. – Nie masz żadnych zastrzeżeń, abyś wróciła do domu. Wyglądasz lepiej niż twoi znajomi, którzy są za drzwiami. Spojrzałam na szklane drzwi i zobaczyłam cztery zombiaki. -Co im się stało? Pracowali w kopalniach? -Haha! Nie! Czekali, aż się obudzisz. A leżysz tutaj dokładnie dzień – wstał i kierował się w stronę drzwi. - Zaraz dam ci wypis i zwolnienie z w-f’u. -Dziękuję. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi, zombiaki wparowały do sali. -Aleksandra! Tak się martwiliśmy! – Roza zamknęła mnie w swoich objęciach. Do przytulanek dołączył Lysander i na koniec Alexy, który nas wszystkich zmiażdżył. -Nie chcesz dołączyć? Więcej takich okazji nie będzie – powiedziałam do Kastiela, który patrzył się na nas jak na kosmitów. -Zobaczymy – powiedział tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszałam. – Nie chcę – odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Chwilę tak siedzieliśmy. -Dobra… koniec przytulanek. Chcę jeszcze pożyć na tym świecie. Poczekałam, aż wszyscy mnie puszczą i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Powiedzieli mi o Amber. Poszła do dyrektorki i dostała naganę oraz specjalną karę. Ciekawe co będzie musiała zrobić. Alexy poinformował mnie o jutrzejszych zakupach. No tak… obiecałam im – a ja obietnice dotrzymuję. Przyjaciele odprowadzili mnie do domu. Wykończona pobytem w szpitalu, wzięłam kąpiel i poszłam spać. Sobota – drugi dzień weekendu. Chcesz odpocząć, a masz tyle do zrobienia. Jednym z tych zajęć jest wyjście z przyjaciółmi. Zakupy… tak fajnie to brzmi. Takie wejście do sklepu, zobaczenie tego jedynego stroju, kupienie go i powrót do domu. Hmm… wracajmy do rzeczywistości. Aktualnie siedzę z Rozą przy stoliku w kawiarni. Chłopaki zamawiają nam coś do picia. Dwie godziny chodziliśmy w galerii po sklepach i nic konkretnego nie znaleźliśmy. Ręka nie jest już żadną przeszkodą, ale nie mogę dźwigać ciężkich rzeczy. -…Aleksandra? Słuchasz mnie? -Tak, tak. Co mówiłaś, Roza? -Czyli mnie nie słuchasz. Pytałam czy masz już sukienkę na poniedziałek. -Przepraszam – powiedziałam ze skruchą w głosie. – Czemu mam mieć sukienkę na poniedziałek? -Nie wiesz o niczym? Szkoła urządza bal. Wszystkie dziewczyny mają być w sukniach, a chłopacy w garniturach. Dodatkowo trzeba przyjść w parach. Poprosiłam o to Lysia i się zgodził. A ty z kim pójdziesz? -Roza, ja… nie mieszaj mnie do tego balu. Nie chcę na niego iść. -Zwariowałaś? Idziesz bez gadania! Dzisiaj znajdziemy dla ciebie suknię. -W większości sklepów już byliśmy. Nie było tam nic dla mnie. A jeśli bym chciała tam iść, to słucham z kim? -A więc osoba do pary jest problemem. Kilka chłopaków jeszcze nie ma pary. Poczekaj, ktoś cie jeszcze zaprosi. -Jasne… nie wiedziałam, że zamawianie picia, tyle czasu zajmuje – uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam na chłopaków, którzy zabierali z lady napoje. Odwróciłam się do Rozy. -Uwaga, idą! – szepnęła. Postawili szklanki i usiedli do stolika. Lysio koło Rozy, obok niego Alexy, a naprzeciwko ja z Kastielem. Dlaczego usiadł ze mną? Każdy zaczął pić swój napój, a ja siedziałam i patrzałam na kubek. Czułam na sobie spojrzenie Kastiela, który rozłożył się na siedzeniu. -Czemu nie pijesz? – zapytał. Reszta się na mnie spojrzała. -Nie myśl o tym, o czym rozmawiałyśmy. Jest sporo czasu – nie pomagasz, Roza. -O czym rozmawiałyście? – chłopacy patrzeli to na mnie, to na Rozę. -Babskie sprawy – powiedziałam, śmiejąc się. -Ok… Aleksandra pij. Trzeba iść do innych sklepów , prawda Roza? -Pewnie! Jeszcze nic nie kupiliśmy Aleksandrze. Alexy, pomożesz mi znaleźć dla niej sukienkę? – kiedy to usłyszałam, prawie wyplułam napój. -Co to, to nie! Żadnej sukienki! -Jasne, że ci pomogę, Roza! Znajdziemy dla niej sukienkę – ostatnie zdanie wyraźnie zaakcentował. Wszyscy się śmieli. Pora pisać mój testament. Sześć godzin chodzenia po sklepach. Zdecydowanie to nie dla mnie. Jesteśmy w jednym z wielu sklepów, a dokładnie jestem w przebieralni. Stoję przed lustrem w sukni z moich marzeń. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego rodzice chcieli, żebym chodziła w sukienkach. Pierwszy raz w życiu wyglądam tak kobieco i seksownie. Miałam się w niej im pokazać, ale nie potrafię tego zrobić. Wszyscy czekali, aż wyjdę – Roza, Lysander, Alexy i Kastiel. -Roza? – zapytałam cicho, usłyszałam odgłos szpilek. -Tak? – zajrzała do kabiny i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Złożyła przed sobą ręce i westchnęła – Wyglądasz cudownie. -Pokaż się nam! – Alexy… uduszę cię kiedyś. -Jeśli muszę… - Roza odsłoniła materiał. Stałam cała czerwona, patrząc się na zaskoczone twarze chłopaków. -Wow… - Lysiowi mowę zabrało, Alexy klaskał w dłonie - cały uśmiechnięty. A Kastiel… zagwizdał i zrobił flirciarski uśmieszek. Wszyscy patrzeli na mnie… jak na cud świata. Opuściłam głowę zawstydzona i cała czerwona. -Przez ciebie chłopacy nam się zawiesili – zaśmiała się Roza. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na chłopaków. Alexy i Lys siedzieli jak wcześniej, a Kastiel patrzył mi w oczy. Nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Czułam, że przejrzał całe moje ciało, czytał w myślach. Tę uroczą chwilę przerwała Roza. -Aleksandra… lepiej się już przebierz, bo zamienią się w posągi – zaśmiała się. Każdemu chłopakowi pokiwała przed oczami, aby obudzić ich z tego czaru. Zasłoniłam się i przebrałam. Byłam ciekawa ile to cudeńko kosztuje i przeżyłam zawał serca. 400 zł, tak na serio? Są to moje wszystkie oszczędności. Wyszłam z przymierzalni. Chłopacy czekali pod sklepem. -Co się stało? – Roza zobaczyła zmianę humoru – niedobrze. Pokazałam jej cenę. Chyba zrozumiała. -Jak cię nie stać, ja dołożę pieniądze. -Zwariowałaś do reszty? -Chyba nie chcesz, aby te reakcje chłopaków poszedł na marne? Wyglądałaś w tym jak z bajki! Musisz ją mieć. -To będą całe moje oszczędności. Na nic innego mi nie starczy. -Spokojna głowa, jak coś będziesz chciała, pomogę ci. A tak poza tym… widziałam, jak na niego patrzyłaś. Uciekła przed moim morderczym wzrokiem. Poszłam do kasy. Zapłaciłam za sukienkę i wyszliśmy wszyscy razem z galerii. Na dworze było już ciemno, spojrzałam na zegarek. -Co? Już 20? Ile my tu byliśmy? – zapytałam. -Wybaczcie, ale chciałbym wrócić już do domu – widać, że Lysiu ledwo na nogach stoi. -Poczekaj, Lysiu! Pójdę z tobą, przecież mieszkamy obok siebie. Do zobaczenia! – dziwne… Roza ma już dość zakupów? -Też będę leciał. Narka! – i Alexy? Super. Zostałam sama z nim. -Też wracasz do domu czy… idziesz ze mną? – zapytałam niepewnie. Spojrzał na mnie. -Idę z tobą. Zabrał ode mnie torbę z sukienką. Szliśmy sobie powolnym krokiem przez park. Drzewa zasłaniały słońce, więc było w nim mega ciemno. Zaczynało padać. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że coś złego się wydarzy. Nie boję się ciemności. Zbliżyłam się do Kastiela, chyba to zobaczył, bo objął mnie swoją ręką. Nie przeszkadzał mi jego dotyk, powiem więcej… chciałam go czuć cały czas. Staraliśmy się omijać kałuże, ale marnie nam to wychodziło. Stanęliśmy przed przejściem dla pieszych i wtedy przejechał samochód. Ochlapał nas, wjeżdżając w wielką kałużę. -Ku*wa! Patrz, jak jeździsz! – wkurzył się i to strasznie. Popatrzyłam na nas. Byliśmy cali mokrzy i brudni. -Spokojnie. Chodź – złapałam go za rękę, zmuszając go by za mną poszedł. Stanęłam przed moim domem. Szybko puściłam jego dłoń. – Wejdziesz? – spojrzał na mnie. Zrobiłam się czerwona. – Dziwnie to zabrzmiało. Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo, jasne? -Jak nie masz nic przeciwko – uśmiechnął się. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszliśmy do środka. Byliśmy cali przemoczeni. -Czuj się jak u siebie. Jak chcesz możesz iść się umyć. Ja zrobię coś do zjedzenia. Poszedł na górę. Zajrzałam do lodówki. Jajka, warzywa, sery, mięso i kilka owoców. Usmażyłam jajecznicę, zrobiłam sałatkę i kanapki. Zabrałam talerze oraz jedzenie do mojego pokoju. Wróciłam jeszcze po napój i kubki, kiedy weszłam do pokoju, Kastiel siedział w samych bokserkach. Moja twarz przybrała kolor pomidora. On zamierza tak chodzić, bez żadnego skrępowania? Spojrzał na mnie. Zarumienił się. -Wszystko jest mokre. Poszłam do garderoby i troszkę w niej szperałam. -No… gdzieś ona… była… Jest! – wyjęłam jedyną męską koszulkę, jaką miałam. Z logiem AC/DC. Spodoba mu się. Zabrałam również pidżamę w postaci spodenek i koszulki ze znakiem Batmana. – Załóż ją – rzuciłam koszulkę. – Idę się umyć. Zacznij już jeść, później do ciebie dołączę. -Poczekam na ciebie – założył koszulkę. – Skąd wiesz jaki mam rozmiar? – uśmiechnęłam się. -Kobieca intuicja – zaśmialiśmy się razem. Po tych słowach poszłam do łazienki. Wchodząc do pokoju zobaczyłam Kastiela, oglądającego mój album ze zdjęciami. Nie słyszał mnie. Cicho na palcach się do niego podkradłam. -Szukasz moich nagich zdjęć? – szepnęłam uwodzicielskim głosem do jego ucha, dotykając rękoma jego barków. Uśmiechnął się. -Wolałbym zobaczyć je w rzeczywistości – powiedział tym samym głosem co ja, odwracając się do mnie i łapiąc za moje wcięcia w talii. -To niewykonalne – zdjęłam jego ręce, darząc go zadziornym uśmieszkiem. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja strasznie zgłodniałam – nałożyłam na talerz jajecznice, trochę sałatki i wzięłam kanapkę. Kastiel zrobił to samo. Usiedliśmy obok siebie, wcinając kolację. Kiedy talerze były puste, Kastiel wstał i włączył muzykę. Stanął przede mną. -Czas spalić kalorie – wyciągnął do mnie rękę. On… chce tańczyć? Łąki Łan - Jammin'…'' i wszystko jasne. Do tego nie da się nie tańczyć. Podałam mu moją dłoń i pomógł mi wstać. Razem się wygłupialiśmy, będąc cały czas w ruchu. Piosenkę zakończyliśmy w objęciach. Z kolei następną była ''The Neighbourhood – A Little Death'. ''Podczas refrenu Kastiel zaczął mnie namiętnie całować. „Touch me, yeah I want you to touch me there Make me feel like I am breathing Feel like I am human.” (Tłumaczenie: „Dotknij mnie Chcę żebyś mnie tam dotknęła Spraw, bym poczuł, że oddycham Poczuł, że jestem człowiekiem.”) „But it should've been right Let our hearts ignite Are we digging a hole? This is out of control It could never last Must erase it fast But it could've been right” (Tłumaczenie: „Ale powinno być właściwe Pozwolić naszym sercom zapłonąć Czy kopiemy sobie grób? To wymknęło się spod kontroli To nie może trwać Musimy to szybko wymazać Ale to mogłoby się udać.”) '''~ Muse – Resistance Zatraciliśmy się w pocałunkach. Kastiel złapał za moje uda, podnosząc mnie. Kierował się w stronę łóżka i ostrożnie mnie na nim położył. Zdjął koszulkę i zaczął pieścić moją szyję. Zamknęłam oczy i cicho jęczałam z rozkoszy. Każde miejsce dokładnie wycałował. Ssał, gryzł i na koniec lizał. Ściągnął ze mnie koszulkę wraz z okularami. Wbił się w moje usta. Odpiął mój stanik i rękoma pieścił moje piersi. Jęczałam, kiedy je ściskał. Przeturlałam się z nim i usiadłam na jego kroczu. Zakręciłam biodrami i poczułam wzwód jego męskości. Schyliłam się i zaczęłam całować jego szyję. Kastiel zdjął resztę mojej bielizny, a ja zsunęłam jego bokserki. Leżeliśmy nadzy, pieszcząc się nawzajem i rozkoszując się namiętnością. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Był na mnie napalony i wzrokiem prosił o zgodę na włożenie penisa. Kiwnęłam mu, zgadzając się. „Let me put my love into you, babe Let me put my love on the line Let me put my love into you, babe Let me cut your cake with my knife Oh, Like a fever Burning faster You spark the fire in me Crazy feelings Got me reeling They got me raising steam.” (Tłumaczenie: „Pozwól mi złożyć w Tobie mą miłość, mała Pozwól mi zapisać ją w tym wersie, Pozwól mi złożyć w Tobie mą miłość, mała Pozwól mi kroić Twe ciasto moim nożem... Oh, to jak gorączka płonie szybciej rozniecasz ogień we mnie szalone uczucia sprawiają, że się chwieję sprawiają, że się gotuję”) ~AC/DC – Let Me Put My Love Into You Przewróciliśmy się i teraz on górował. Włożył swoją „armatkę”, a ja jęczałam. Kastiel przyśpieszał. Nie przejmowałam się bólem – był to jeden z tych, których się pożądało. -Kas..ah!..tiel. Ja… zaraz… -Wiem… uh!...Ja też… Doszliśmy razem. Czułam jak sperma rozpływa się wewnątrz mnie. Utrzymał tempo jakiś czas, a potem położył się obok mnie. Nasze oddechy były urywane. -Jesteś wspaniała – wysapał. Wtuliłam się w jego umięśniony brzuch. -Też byłeś niesamowity – uśmiechnęłam się. -Aleksandra… -Hm? Co jest? -Można jakoś skrócić twoje imię? – spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. -Nie wiem, Kas. -Kas? – zaśmiał się. - Będę musiał pomyśleć nad twoim zdrobnieniem. -Powodzenia. -Może… A… Ale… Aleks? Aleks! -Lepsze by było Alexy – zaśmialiśmy się. „They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet You don't have to drink right now But you can dip your feet Every once in a little while.” (Tłumaczenie: „Mówią że woda diabła nie jest taka słodka, Nie musisz jej teraz pić, Ale możesz zanurzyć swoją stopę, Raz na jakiś mały czas.”) ~The Killers ''- When You Were Young''' Leżeliśmy obok siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. -Kas? -Mów. -Co do mnie czujesz? – zarumienił się. -Ja… ja… - zaśmiałam się z niego. Był taki zakłopotany, że nie potrafił nic powiedzieć. -Odpowiedz szczerze. Jesteś przecież mężczyzną, prawda? -Oczywiście, że jestem! Ja... kocham cię – jego twarz i włosy przybrały taki sam odcień. Pośmieję się jeszcze z niego. -Co tam szepczesz? Nie słyszałam. -Mówię, że cię kocham! – tym mnie zaskoczył. Szkolny buntownik wyznaje miłość? Czekał na moją odpowiedź. Pocałowałam go szybko w usta i się do niego przytuliłam. -Też cię kocham – objął mnie i się uśmiechnął. Leżeliśmy wtuleni w siebie, aż sen przejął władzę nad nami. „Is our secret safe tonight? And are we out of sight? Or will our world come tumbling down? Will they find our hiding place? Is this our last embrace? Or will the walls start caving in?” (Tłumaczenie: „Czy nasz sekret jest dziś bezpieczny? I jesteśmy poza zasięgiem wzroku? Lub czy nasz świat zacznie się walić? Czy znajdą naszą kryjówkę? Czy to nasz ostatni uścisk? Lub czy ściany zaczną się zapadać?”) '~ Muse – Resistance Kiedy się obudziłem, Aleks jeszcze spała. Leżała zupełnie naga. Wyglądała jak anioł, dlatego nie chciałem jej budzić. Na jej ciele zobaczyłem kilka blizn. Najdłuższa była pod prawym pośladkiem. Później ją o nie zapytam. Pozbierałem nasze ubrania, które były porozrzucane po całym pokoju. Zabrałem bokserki i poszedłem do łazienki, gdzie suszyła się reszta moich ubrań. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i się ubrałem. Aleks nie było na łóżku, ani w tym pokoju. Otworzyłem drzwi i przeczesałem wzrokiem hol, tutaj również jej nie było. Zszedłem na dół, zajrzałem do kuchni – pustka. -Aleks! Gdzie jesteś? – zobaczyłem małą kartkę na stoliku w salonie. „Pobiegłam kupić coś na śniadanie. Zaraz wrócę <3 ~ Aleks” Zaśmiałem się. Poznosiłem naczynia po wczorajszej kolacji i czekałem, aż wróci. „I hate you when you're gone I hate you turn me on I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are” (Tłumaczenie: „Nienawidzę Cię, kiedy Cię nie ma. Nienawidzę Cię, kiedy mnie podniecasz. Nienawidzę sposobu, w jaki Cię potrzebuję, kiedy Nie wiem gdzie jesteś.”) ~Sick Puppies – I Hate You -Wróciłam! – usłyszałem ten dobrze mi znany głos. ***Aleksandra*** -Wróciłam! – zobaczyłam Kasa ze zmartwioną miną. Podszedł i namiętnie mnie pocałował. Martwił się? -Nigdy więcej tak nie znikaj. Rozumiesz, Aleks? -Przepraszam – spuściłam głowę. Zabrał ode mnie siatki z zakupami i złapał za moją rękę. Zaciągnął mnie do kuchni i posadził na blacie. -Ja dzisiaj robię śniadanie – pocałował mnie i zabrał się do roboty. Patrzyłam, jak walczy z warzywami. Marnie mu to szło. -Nie chcesz pomocy? – spojrzał na mnie. -Idź się umyć, jak wrócisz wszystko będzie gotowe – zeszłam z blatu i zmierzałam do schodów, gdy Kas klepnął mnie w pośladki. -O nie… to oznacza wojnę –odwróciłam się do niego. Stał ze swoim zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Otworzyłam pierwszą szafkę i wyjęłam z niej paczkę z mąką. -Tylko spróbuj! – zagroził mi, trzymając w ręce ścierkę. Złapałam za dolną część paczki i się zamachnęłam, wysypując mąkę na Kasa. Nie spodziewał się, że to zrobię. Zaczął biec w moją stronę. Uderzył mnie ścierką w łydkę, przez co się skuliłam. Skoczył na mnie, przewracając nas na podłogę. Leżałam pod nim. -I co teraz zrobisz? – zaczął mnie całować po szyi. Musiałam jakoś się go pozbyć, na szczęście trzymałam jeszcze mąkę. Obsypałam nas nią. Zadziałało, odsunął się od mojej szyi. – Ej… Masz całą szyję w mące. I co ja teraz będę całował? – zrobił niewinną minę. Biedulek. -W takim tempie śniadania nie zrobisz – zaśmiałam się. Kas pomógł mi wstać i razem otrzepaliśmy się z mąki. Szybko uciekłam do łazienki, aby nie sprzątać. Wzięłam relaksującą kąpiel. -Śniadanie jest już zrobione – Kas wparował do łazienki z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Zaśmiałam się z niego, był cały od mąki. -Już lecę! Wyszłam z wanny, wytarłam się i rozczesałam włosy. Kas cały czas mi się przyglądał. -Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś piękna? -Tak – spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. – Jak byłam mała, rodzina do mnie tak mówiła - zaśmialiśmy się. -A chcesz to usłyszeć z moich ust? – stanął z tyłu i mnie objął. -Jeśli buntownika stać na ten romantyczny komplement. To tak… chcę to usłyszeć – zbliżył swoje usta do mojej szyi. Oddechem wywoływał u mnie dreszcze. -Jesteś piękna – przyssał się do mojej szyi. Cicho jęknęłam z rozkoszy. -Kas… jesteś od mąki. Pobrudzisz mnie – odsunął się. -Ciekawe przez kogo. Chodź coś zjeść – uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z łazienki. Z garderoby zabrałam jakieś ubrania i szybko zeszłam na dół. Poczułam wspaniały zapach. Co on upichcił? Na stole zobaczyłam tartą. -Sam to zrobiłeś? -Zaskoczona? Nie jestem taki słaby w gotowaniu. -Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby w środku był cement – zaśmialiśmy się. Usiedliśmy do stołu. Nie wiedziałam, co mam zjeść. Wszystko wyglądało apetycznie. Postanowiłam spróbować tarty. Nałożyłam sobie na talerz i zerknęłam na Kasa. -Nie wątpisz w moje umiejętności kulinarne, prawda? -Nie wiem, czego mam się spodziewać – zjadłam kawałek. -Żyjesz? Coś zbladłaś – śmiał się ze mnie. -To… jest pyszne! – zjadłam następny kawałek. – Już wiem, kto będzie mi gotował. Zjedliśmy wszystko, śmiejąc się z Natka. Dawno go nie widziałam. Zbliżało się południe, Kas musiał iść. Staliśmy przy drzwiach. -Aleks? -Kas. -Wiesz o jutrzejszym balu, prawda? – chwila… chyba nie chce mnie poprosić, abym z nim… -Wiem. -Będziesz moją partnerką? – spojrzałam na niego cała czerwona, on też się zarumienił. Chodziło jemu tylko o bal czy również o związek? -Tak – flirciarsko się uśmiechnął. -W tej sukni wyglądałaś bombowo – spuściłam głowę, byłam czerwona jak jego włosy. Czułam to! Kciukiem podniósł moją głowę. Musiałam spojrzeć w jego oczy. – Kocham cię. Pocałował mnie namiętnie, przelewając w ten pocałunek swoje uczucia. Otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na mnie. -Też cię kocham – po tych słowach wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. Co on ze mną zrobił? „I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me” (Tłumaczenie: „Jestem tutaj bez ciebie, kochanie Lecz wciąż tkwisz w moim samotnym umyśle I myślę o tobie, kochanie I śnię o tobie przez cały czas Jestem tu bez ciebie kochanie Lecz wciąż jesteś ze mną w moich snach A dziś wieczorem jesteśmy tylko ty i ja.”) ~3 Doors Down – Here Without You -Halo? Aleksandra? -Hej, Roza. Mogłabyś dzisiaj do mnie przyjść? Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. -Będę o 14. -Dzięki. To… do zobaczenia. -Pewnie! Papa. Roza będzie za półtorej godziny, muszę posprzątać dom. Przez moją bitwę z Kasem po całej kuchni była rozsypana mąka. Niechętnie wzięłam się do pracy, ale w końcu to ja tu nabrudziłam. Szorowałam kuchnię, aż usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Zerknęłam jeszcze szybko na zegar na piekarniku. -Co! Już 14? Ile ja to szorowałam? – szybko podbiegłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. -Jestem! -Czuj się jak u siebie – uśmiechnęłam się. Czy Kasowi nie powiedziałam tego samego? – Chodźmy do mojego pokoju. Zaprowadziłam Rozę do mojego „centrum dowodzenia”. -Jaki masz śliczny pokój! Wow… - zapomniałam, że Roza jest u mnie pierwszy raz. – A… o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? -Lepiej usiądź. To co teraz ci powiem, zostaje tylko w tym pokoju, OK? – pokiwała twierdząco głową. Zaczęłam mówić o wczorajszych i dzisiejszych zdarzeniach. Oczywiście nie opowiedziałam jej szczegółowo o seksie. Chwilę później skończyłam opowieść z mojego życia. -Wiedziałam, że coś was łączy! Wiedziałam! – zaczęła się śmiać. -Ale… ja nie wiem co mam teraz robić. A jeśli się tylko mną bawił? Podpowiedz mi, co mam zrobić? – chyba już panikowałam. -Wydaję mi się, że Kastiel naprawdę cię kocha. Gdyby chciał cię tylko przelecieć, nie zachowywałby się tak. Pomaga, gotuje i mówi ci ciepłe słowa. Gdybyś nic dla niego nie znaczyła, zostawiłby cię samą. Spróbuj jemu zaufać. -Dzięki. Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć. -Zawsze do usług. Jutro też ci pomogę – spojrzałam na nią. O co jej chodzi? – No… musimy się na bal przygotować. W końcu masz już partnera – uśmiechnęłam się. Porozmawiałyśmy jeszcze trochę, a potem Roza „wpadła” mi do garderoby. Oceniała każdy mój ciuch. Na koniec wyjęła jedyną sukienkę, jaką posiadałam. -Mówiłaś, że nie chodzisz w sukienkach – spojrzała na mnie. -Zapomniałam o niej – z moich oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Była to sukienka, którą zakładałam na imprezy, organizowane przez moich przyjaciół w Polsce. -Czemu płaczesz? – Roza mnie przytuliła. -Ta sukienka przypomina mi o Polsce. Wracają wspomnienia. -To muszę ją szybko schować, żebyś się nie rozryczała. Razem się powygłupialiśmy, aż Roza musiała iść do swojego chłopaka. Wieczór spędziłam samotnie, oglądając telewizję. Znowu tego dnia myślałam o Kastielu. „They'll laugh as they watch us fall The lucky don't care at All No chance for fate It's unnatural selection I want the truth.” (Tłumaczenie: „Będą się śmiać obserwując nasz upadek Szczęściarze, którzy nie przejmują się ani trochę Żadnej szansy dla losu To jest nienaturalna selekcja A ja żądam prawdy.”) ~Muse - Unnatural Selection Dzwonek do drzwi. Kto normalny odwiedza kogoś tak wcześnie? Otworzyłam oczy. Leżałam na kanapie w salonie. Wstałam i się przeciągnęłam. Poszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. -Ktoś tu się nie wyspał. -Czego chcesz z rana, Kas? – odsunęłam się od drzwi w celu wpuszczenia gościa. -Nie mogę już zobaczyć mojej dziewczyny? – kierowałam się do schodów. Po chwili zrozumiałam sens jego słów. Odwróciłam się do niego. -Mojej… dziewczyny? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Podszedł i mnie namiętnie pocałował. -Zbieraj się, idziemy do szkoły – co się mu stało? Do szkoły chce iść? -Stęskniłeś się za Natkiem? -Pewnie! Tak dawno mu dokuczałem, że już nie pamiętam – zaśmialiśmy się. -Wiesz, że mnie obudziłeś? Muszę się odświeżyć. -To leć. Spakuję ci książki do torby. -Okey… Ile mam czasu? -Jest 7:10. -Czemu tak wcześnie przychodzisz? -Wiedziałem, że będziesz spać. To jest męska intuicja. Coś złego się z nim stało albo ktoś się za niego przebrał. Zabrałam z garderoby ubrania i poszłam do łazienki. Umyta, uczesana i ubrana, wyszłam z łazienki. Kas leżał na łóżku i patrzył się w sufit. -Musimy iść dziś do szkoły? -To jedyny warunek dyrektorki w związku z balem. -I tak nie będziemy nic robić. -Dlatego zabieram tam ciebie. -Jakie to urocze. Kas, zmieniasz się. Łezka się w oczku kręci, ci powiem. -Chodź, idziemy. Podenerwujemy Natka. -Dobrze, mój chłopaku – wyszliśmy z domu. Całą drogę trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Przed szkołą zobaczyłam Amber i jej brygadę. Wściekła się, kiedy nas zobaczyła, trzymających się za ręce. Ścisnęłam mocniej dłoń, dając znak Kasowi. -Widzę – szła w naszym kierunku. -Ty szmato! – zamachnęła się, ale Kas stanął przede mną i złapał jej rękę. -Kobietom nie wypada się bić – Lys stanął obok mnie. -Siema, Lys. Zaprowadź Aleks pod klasę. Ja muszę pozbyć się pewnego „problemu” – znacząco spojrzał się na Amber. Oczy miała pełne od nienawiści. -Chodź, Aleksandra – złapał mnie za rękę, a drugą ręką objął moją talię. Zmusił mnie, abym z nim poszła. Przed wejściem do szkoły, obejrzałam się. Kas spojrzał się na mnie i się zadziornie uśmiechnął. „Love is our resistance They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down Hold me Our lips must always be sealed” (Tłumaczenie: „Miłość to nasz opór Będą nas rozdzielać i nie przestaną nas łamać Obejmij mnie Nasze usta muszą być zawsze zamknięte.”) ~Muse – Resistance Przeszliśmy przez całą szkołę i zatrzymaliśmy się przed klasą. -Nie martw się. Nic jemu się nie stanie – próbował mnie pocieszyć. -Wiem… boję się pomyśleć, co on jej zrobi. -Spokojnie. Kastiel potrafi zachować zimną krew – przytulił mnie do siebie. Lys jest taki kochany. Pomaga, pociesza i dodaje odwagi. Odsunęłam się od niego. -Dzięki, Lys. Już mi lepiej. -Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – lekko się uśmiechnął. -Mam małe pytanie, widziałeś dzisiaj Rozę? -Też jej szukam. -Hm… wyślę do niej SMS-a – po chwili otrzymałam wiadomość. -Odpowiedziała? -Tak. Napisała: „Jestem w łazience na 1 piętrze. Chodź tu szybko.” -Nigdy tak się nie zachowywała. Lepiej idź, zobaczyć co z nią. -A ty nie idziesz? Poczekasz przed łazienką. -Mogę iść, ale do lekcji zostało 8 minut. Lepiej się pośpieszcie. Poszliśmy pod damską toaletę. Weszłam i zobaczyłam Rozę przed lustrem. -Dobrze, że jesteś. Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. -Mów, mamy trochę czasu do lekcji. -Wiesz, że mam chłopaka, prawda? -Wiem, nazywa się Leo – przybliżyła się do mnie. Chce powiedzieć mi coś na ucho. Przekręciłam głowę. -Jestem z nim w ciąży – wyszeptała mi do ucha. – Nie mów o tym nikomu, OK? Porozmawiamy o tym u ciebie – odsunęła się od ucha. -To świetnie – wyszeptałam, aby nikt nie usłyszał. -Mamy 5 minut do lekcji, chodź już stąd. -Lysiu na nas czeka za drzwiami – wyszłyśmy uśmiechnięte. Przed drzwiami Lys z Kasem rozmawiali, kiedy usłyszeli otwierające się drzwi, spojrzeli w ich stronę. -Dobrze, że wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy! Chłopacy, dzisiaj przyjdziecie po nas do domu Aleksandry 30 minut przed rozpoczęciem balu, zrozumieliście? – Roza naprawdę troszkę inaczej się zachowuje. Pewnie przez tę ciążę. Lys i Kas pokiwali twierdząco głowami. – Aleksandra, będę u ciebie o 17. A teraz idziemy na lekcję. Na lekcjach przygotowywaliśmy salę na dzisiejszy bal. Do domu wróciłam o godzinie 15. Troszkę posprzątałam w domu i na koniec wyjęłam moją suknię wraz z butami. Poszłam do łazienki, aby wziąć relaksującą kąpiel. Pierwszy raz idę na bal. Na dodatek z chłopakiem. Ciekawe co z tego wyniknie. Wyszłam z wanny, wytarłam się i rozczesałam włosy. Owinięta ręcznikiem poszłam do garderoby, założyłam bieliznę i szlafrok. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi, więc zeszłam na dół. Wraz z Rozą wróciłam do pokoju. Wzięła ze sobą kosmetyczkę oraz jej kreację na dzisiejszy wieczór. -Jak chcesz, możesz się umyć. -Dzięki, już lecę. Mamy mało czasu, więc muszę się śpieszyć. Z prędkością światła pobiegła do łazienki. Spojrzałam na jej suknię. Była przepiękna. W fiolecie będzie wyglądać olśniewająco. Kiedy wyleciała z łazienki, od razu wzięłyśmy się do pracy. Założyłyśmy suknie i zaczęła się część układania włosów. Roza zrobiła mi zwykłego kłosa. Podobno najbardziej pasował do mojej sukni. -Skoro tak uważasz… ale ja zrobię ci fryzurę. -Jak chcesz. Tylko mi włosów nie poplącz – zaśmiałyśmy się razem. Ona jeszcze nie wie, co potrafię zrobić z włosami. Zrobiłam jej takie oto cudeńko. -Wow… Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? – badała wzrokiem, czy fryzura, którą zrobiłam jest prawdziwa. Nie spodziewała się tego. -To długa historia. Co teraz robimy? Mamy 30 minut do przyjścia chłopaków. -Jak to co? Makijaż jeszcze został. -Przecież… -Nie martw się. Będziesz wyglądać ekstra! Tylko ci oczy podkreślę – wzięła swoją kosmetyczkę i wyjęła z niej kilka rzeczy. – Zamknij oczy – zrobiłam to, co chciała i zaczęła mnie malować. -A… miałaś mi powiedzieć o tej ciąży. -Już ci mówię. Jest to trzeci tydzień. Test zrobiłam przed naszymi zakupami, bo czułam, że coś się dzieje. Nie powiedziałam nic jeszcze Leo. Nie wiem, jak mam jemu to powiedzieć. Poczekam na odpowiedni moment. -Rozumiem. Nie martw się, na pewno ją zaakceptuje. -Dobra… Skończyłam. Możesz otworzyć oczy – chwilę się wahałam. Kiedy spojrzałam w lustro, nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. -Widzisz… ty robisz doskonały makijaż, a ja fryzury. Możemy razem otworzyć salon piękności – zaśmiałyśmy się. Potem Roza zaczęła robić sobie makijaż. -Ile mamy jeszcze czasu? -10 minut. -To świetnie! – odłożyła kosmetyki. – Zmieściłyśmy się w czasie. Fioletowy cień do powiek, który idealnie zgadzał się z kolorem sukni. Serio, ma smykałkę do makijażu. -Zostało nam tylko czekać na chłopaków – zeszłyśmy na dół i usiadłyśmy na kanapach. Rozmawiałyśmy o ciąży do czasu, gdy przerwał nam dzwonek. Założyłyśmy szpilki i wolnym krokiem zmierzałyśmy do drzwi. -Jesteś gotowa? -Tak. Otworzyłam drzwi. ***Kastiel*** „Don't say a word while we dance with the devil You brought a fire to a world so cold We're out of time on the highway to never Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)” (Tłumaczenie: „Nie mów ani słowa, kiedy tańczymy z diabłem Sprowadziłaś ogień na ten zimny świat Kończy nam się czas na autostradzie donikąd Poczekaj (poczekaj), poczekaj (poczekaj)”) ~Duke Dumont – Ocean Drive Czekałem na Lysa u mnie w domu. Spojrzałem na zegar. Spóźnia się. Gdzie on tyle chodzi? Kiedy usłyszałem dzwonek, wystrzeliłem z sofy. Przy drzwiach mam wielkie lustro, szybko się na nie spojrzałem. Nie wiedziałem, że kiedyś założę garnitur. Dobra, trzeba iść. Wyszedłem z domu. -Spóźniłeś się. -Wiem, przepraszam. Ale to tylko 5 minut – próbował się wytłumaczyć. -Już od pięć minut mógłbym być przy niej – powiedziałem oschle. -Wybacz – szliśmy chwilę w ciszy, aż znowu się odezwał. – Zamierzasz być przy niej czy ją zostawisz? – wiem co Lys ma na myśli. Chce wiedzieć czy się nią bawię, tak jak z resztą moich dziewczyn. A to wszystko przez Debrę. Ranię dziewczyny tak, jak ona mnie kiedyś zraniła. Zastanowiłem się chwilę nad pytaniem Lysa. -Kocham ją i przy niej zostanę. -Nie zrań jej – chyba się uśmiechnął. -Nie jestem debilem. Staliśmy pod domem Aleks. Zadzwoniłem do drzwi, a po chwili usłyszałem odgłos szpilek. -Idą – szepnął Lys. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. Wyglądała cudownie. -Wybaczcie za spóźnienie – Lys przerwał tą niezręczną ciszę. -Nic się nie stało. Chodź Lysiu, pójdziemy przodem. Aleks zamknęła dom, a klucz zostawiła w doniczce z kwiatem. Spojrzała w moje oczy. Wyciągnąłem rękę. -Idziemy? – podała mi swoją dłoń. -Oczywiście, mój partnerze – uśmiechnęła się, odpowiedziałem jej tym samym. Szliśmy wolnym krokiem. Nie było ciemno na dworze, ale się ściemniało. -Pierwszy raz widzę ciebie w garniturze. -I jak wyglądam? -Muszę powiedzieć, że nawet nieźle. -Stać cię na więcej. Postaraj się – uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie. -Przecież nie mogę powiedzieć, że wyglądasz seksownie – zaśmialiśmy się. Przeszliśmy przez bramę szkolną i kierowaliśmy się do sali gimnastycznej, skąd leciała muzyka. Uczniowie ustawiali się parami. No tak, pierwszym tańcem miał być walc. Wszyscy musieli go zatańczyć. Ustawiliśmy się na swoim miejscu. -Mam nadzieję, że umiesz tańczyć – śmiała się ze mnie. -Sam szatan mnie uczył. Zaczęliśmy taniec. Jej ciało idealnie pasowało do mojego. Cały czas patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Nie wiem czemu, ale nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. W takim stanie przetańczyliśmy całego walca. -Będę musiała podziękować szatanowi za takiego wspaniałego tancerza. -Pozdrowię go od ciebie. Aleks była cudowną partnerką. Przetańczyliśmy razem cały bal. Zakończył się on o północy. Odprowadziłem ją pod jej dom. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś jej się stało. Staliśmy w ciszy, widziałem, że coś ją gryzie. -Powiesz mi o co chodzi? Widzę, że coś cię męczy. -Jutro… wracają moi rodzice. -I co z tego? -Obawiam się ich reakcji. -Nie zrobiłaś przecież nic złego. -Nie wiem, czy zaakceptują nasz związek – spuściła głowę. -Ej… nie zamartwiaj się. Będzie dobrze, musi być – powiedziałem, podnosząc jej głowę. Pocałowałem ją czule. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. – Śpij dobrze, kochana – odsunąłem się od niej i odwróciłem. -Kocham cię – powiedziała. Spojrzałem na nią. -Ja cię bardziej. ***Aleksandra*** „Nawet jeden mały Gest... Jeden dotyk Nieba... żeby znaleźć w każdym z Nas... Jeden wspólny wielki Raj, który da nam skrzydła... i pozwoli dotknąć gwiazd...” ~Hunter – Pomiędzy niebem a piekłem '' '' Obudziłam się o 6:37. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i się ubrałam. Pogoda była dzisiaj straszna. Niebo zakryte przez burzowe chmury i na dodatek silny wiatr. Dlatego wybrałam ciepłą bluzę, długie spodnie i trampki. Postanowiłam poeksperymentować z moimi włosami. Jako że naturalnie mam proste włosy, zakręciłam je. Zeszłam na dół. Rodziców jeszcze nie było. Miałam jeszcze trochę czasu dla siebie. Zjadłam śniadanie, wzięłam torbę i wyszłam z domu. Wysłałam SMS-a do Kasa, że już idę do szkoły, żeby się nie martwił. Na dziedzińcu szkolnym usiadłam na ławce pod drzewem. Dzisiaj w szkole będziemy sprzątać po balu. Dyrektorka mówiła, że zajmie nam to do 3 godzin i później możemy iść do domu, więc spoko. -Jak tam rodzice? – Kas objął mnie od tyłu. -Nie było ich rano. -Chcesz, abym wrócił dziś z tobą do domu? Pomogę ci z rodzicami. -Jak chcesz – odparłam. Tak bardzo boję się ich reakcji. Kas kucnął przede mną i patrzył mi w oczy. -Kochasz mnie? -Tak. -Więc, nikt tego nie zmieni. Nawet twoi rodzice – pocałował mnie. Złapał za moją rękę i zaciągnął na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie mieliśmy sprzątać. Noszenie rzeczy z sali gimnastycznej zajęło nam dwie godziny. Dyrektorka się nad nami zlitowała i pozwoliła wrócić do domu. -Nie ma ich jeszcze. -Skąd wiesz? -Nie ma samochodu przed domem. -Lepiej dla nas. Razem z Kasem weszłam do domu. Trzeba tutaj posprzątać. Rozkazałam Kasowi coś ugotować, a sama zajęłam się czyszczeniem. Wykończona sprzątaniem, położyłam się na podłodze. -Jest! Skończyłam! – wykrzyczałam z radości. Tak swoją drogą, nienawidzę sprzątać. Poczułam dotyk miękkich warg na moich. Całowaliśmy się czule. Otworzyłam oczy. -Zrobiłem tartą i ciastka. Co teraz robimy? -Nakryjemy do stołu i włączymy sobie jakiś film. -Ale ja wybieram. Jak powiedziałam, tak zrobiliśmy. Wszystko było gotowe na przyjazd moich rodziców. Leżeliśmy z Kasem na kanapie i oglądaliśmy horror. Znaczy się… ja tuliłam brzuch chłopaka, a on się ze mnie śmiał. Nasze „oglądanie” filmu przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. -To pewnie oni – zbladłam. -Chodź. Im szybciej to zrobimy tym lepiej. Poszliśmy do drzwi. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i je otworzyłam. -Witaj córeczko – mama rzuciła się w moje ramiona. -Widzę, że domu nie spaliłaś – śmiech taty, czyli jeszcze go nie zauważyli. -Mamo, tato chciałabym wam kogoś przedstawić – Kas stanął obok mnie. – To Kastiel, mój chłopak. Kas to moja mama – Weronika, a to mój tata – Dawid – podali sobie ręce. Nie mieli już uśmiechu na twarzy, ale nie byli zdenerwowani. Jakiś plus. -Miło mi państwa poznać. -Nam również – atmosfera jest napięta. -Mam nadzieję, że jesteście głodni. Przygotowaliśmy dla was obiad. -Chętnie coś zjemy – zobaczyłam uśmiech taty. Dzięki tato, chociaż ty Kasa akceptujesz. Mama miała cały czas surowy wyraz twarzy. Rozumiem… jak Kas pójdzie, zrobi mi awanturę. Usiedliśmy do stołu i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Atmosfera się trochę rozluźniła. Rodzice wypytywali o wszystko mojego chłopaka. Kas odpowiednio dobierał słowa, aby poznali go z jak najlepszej strony. Siedzieliśmy tak do 17. Kas, pod pretekstem opiekowania się psem, zbierał się do wyjścia. Ubierał buty. -Opuszczasz mnie? Mama chce mi zrobić awanturę, widziałam to po jej twarzy – szepnęłam, aby rodzice nie usłyszeli. -Nie martw się. Napiszesz mi później o niej i coś razem wymyślimy – pocałował mnie w czoło i pożegnał się z moimi rodzicami. Teraz zostałam sama. Wróciłam do rodziców. -Dlaczego przyprowadzasz chłopaków do domu, pod naszą nieobecność? -Kochanie, uspokój się. Aleksandra jest już prawie dorosła – tata próbował załagodzić sytuację, ale jemu nie wyszło. -Nie interesuje mnie to! Dopóki mieszka w moim domu, nie będzie przyprowadzać tutaj żadnego chłopaka – poczułam łzy w oczach. Czy mama naprawdę nie ma serca? Postanowiłam powiedzieć, co o nich myślę i tak już gorzej być nie może. -Nie interesujecie się moimi problemami! Macie mnie w dupie! Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślicie o moim związku! Będę z nim, nawet jak mi tego zabronicie! Mam was dość! – łzy płynęły z moich oczu. -Jak się odzywasz do rodziców! -Odzywam się tak samo, jak wy mnie traktujecie! – zatkało ich. Odwróciłam się i pobiegłam do mojego pokoju. Usiadłam na balkonie. Chcę być teraz sama. Zaczęłam cicho śpiewać piosenkę Skillet – Would It Matter, podczas gdy łzy dobrowolnie spływały po mojej twarzy. „If I left tomorrow would anybody care Stuck in this sorrow Going nowhere All the chances that have passed me by Would it matter if I gave it one more try Would it matter at all” (Tłumaczenie: „Jeśli odejdę jutro, czy ktoś by się przejął? Tkwię w tym smutku Zmierzając donikąd. Wszystkie szanse które mnie ominęły Czy miało by to znacznie, jeśli bym spróbował jeszcze raz Czy miało by to jakieś znaczenie?”) Usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. Co? Mało jej kłótni? Drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął tata. Położył małe pudełeczko na moim łóżku i usiadł obok mnie. -Przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro, że się tak czujesz. Wiem, że nie wynagrodzę ci twoich cierpień, ale chciałbym powiedzieć ci, że polubiłem Kastiela – spojrzałam w jego stronę. - Zgadzam się na wasz związek. Jedynym problemem będzie twoja matka. Porozmawiam z nią jeszcze o tym, ale nie obiecuję, że to coś zmieni – przytulił mnie. Wiedziałam, że zaakceptował nasz związek. – W tym pudełku jest mały prezent. Kupiliśmy go na naszym wyjeździe. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba – ucałował mi czoło i wyszedł z pokoju. Siedziałam na balkonie, aż skończyły mi się łzy. Zobaczmy, co kryje się w tym małym pudełeczku. W środku znalazłam suknię, szpilki i małą torebkę. Wszystko było w kolorze czarnym, więc kiedyś może to założę. Wzięłam szybką kąpiel i poszłam spać. Obudziłam się z krzykiem. Po chwili wbiegł do mojego pokoju tata i usiadł na łóżku. -Co się stało? Nigdy nie krzyczałaś przez sen – pytał ze zmartwioną miną. -Nic… to tylko zły sen. -Mam nadzieję. Zrobię śniadanie. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, wstałam i poszłam się odświeżyć. Poczułam wielki ból głowy. -Trzeba było wczoraj tyle płakać? – szepnęłam sama do siebie. Coś dziwnego się już ze mną dzieje. Poszłam do garderoby, w celu wyszukania ubrań na dzisiejszy dzień. Na dworze padało, znowu. No nic, trzeba znowu iść w długich spodniach. Gotowa zeszłam na dół, gdzie unosiła się woń jajecznicy. Kątem oka zerknęłam na zegar na piekarniku. 7:20. Do szkoły miałam na 9, więc mam sporo czasu. -Dobrze, że zeszłaś, właśnie skończyłem smażyć – wyjął talerze i nałożył na nie jajecznicę. Usiedliśmy do stołu i w ciszy spożywaliśmy śniadanie. Wkrótce na dół zeszła mama. -Czemu nikt mnie nie zawołał na jajecznicę? -Myślałem, że jeszcze śpisz. Wybacz. -Spałabym, gdyby ktoś rano nie krzyczał – ścisnęłam z całej siły widelec. Dłoń była blada. Chce mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi? Tata spojrzał na moją reakcję. Posmutniał. Usłyszeliśmy dzwonek telefonu mojej mamy – Kto to tak wcześnie do mnie wydzwania? – poszła do telefonu i usłyszałam, że zaczęła rozmowę. -Cieszę się, że starasz panować nad swoimi emocjami. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. -Denerwuje mnie. -Wiem – Rozłączyła się i zbliżyła do nas. -Kochanie, nie uwierzysz! Lecimy do Polski! Dzwonił Łukasz. Zaprosił nas na rodzinne spotkanie. Będzie ono pojutrze. Musimy się pakować! Na pewno jest dzisiaj jakiś samolot. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zobaczę syna po 2 latach – wstałam, wzięłam torbę i założyłam buty. -Idę do Kasa. Pa, tato! – wyszłam z domu i kierowałam się w stronę jego domu „Doubts will try to break you Unleash your heart and soul Trouble will surround you Start taking some control! Stand up and deliver Your wildest fantasy Do what the fuck you want to.” (Tłumaczenie: „Wątpliwości próbują cię złamać Uwolnij swoje serce i duszę Kłopoty otoczą cię Zacznij przejmować kontrolę Wstań i oswobodź twoje najdziksze fantazje Zrób to na co masz do cholery ochotę.”) ~Muse – Panic Station Trzymałam rękę przed dzwonkiem, wahałam się – nie wiem czemu. Chciałam go zobaczyć, usłyszeć i dotknąć. Zadzwoniłam i czekałam na odpowiedź. Usłyszałam jego kroki i ciche warknięcie: Idę. Otworzył drzwi. -Aleks? – nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam go namiętnie całować. Kas zamknął drzwi i mnie objął. Zdjął ze mnie bluzę. Mocno go przytuliłam, jakby miał zaraz zniknąć. – Rodzice? -Tak – pocałował mnie w czoło. Prawą rękę położył pod zgięciem moich kolan i mnie podniósł. Położyliśmy się na sofie w jego pokoju. -Powiedz mi o wszystkim – powiedziałam mu o kłótni i o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata – spojrzałam się na niego. No tak, nikomu nie mówiłam o moim bracie. Może chciałam o nim zapomnieć? Zresztą po tym co mi robił, nie chciałam go więcej widzieć. -Nie chciałam nikomu o nim wspominać. Nie jest tego wart. -Coś ci zrobił? – zmartwił się. -Tak… ale to było dawno. Wtedy byłam jeszcze dzieckiem – zdenerwował się. - Myślę, że się zmienił. -Jak możesz go bronić? Skrzywdził cię, a to wystarczający powód, by go pobić. -Nie. Proszę, Kastiel, nie zrób mu krzywdy, jak go kiedyś spotkasz. Proszę. Proszę! – z moich oczu spływały łzy. – Proszę – błagałam go. Wytarł moje łzy i pocałował. -Nie płacz. Ładniej wyglądasz bez łez. Nie zrobię jemu nic złego, chyba że znowu cie skrzywdzi. -Dziękuję – wtuliłam się w niego. -Idziemy dziś do szkoły? -Pewnie! Zrobiłam tysiąc papierowych kulek, by rzucać w Natka – zaśmialiśmy się. Czułam, że nadal myśli o moim bracie. Poszliśmy razem do szkoły. Od Rozy dowiedziałam się, że powiedziała o ciąży Leo i Lysowi. Ale dzisiaj główną gwiazdą w szkole był Nataniel, który przez nas był nieźle zdenerwowany i spięty. Utrudnialiśmy mu życie na każdym kroku. W czasie najdłuższej przerwy zadzwonił do mnie tata. Powiedział, że dziś lecą do Polski. Samolot mają o 14 i czekają już na lotnisku. Przepraszał mnie, że nie lecę z nimi, ale mama chciała być w Polsce jak najszybciej. Życzył mi, szczęścia z Kasem i obiecał, że jak wrócą, to zjemy razem wspólną kolację. Na koniec poprosił mnie, abym przebaczyła mamie. Powiedziałam o wszystkim Kasowi i zaproponował, że spędzimy razem wieczór. Po szkole poszliśmy do sklepu po przekąski. -Nie muszę chyba już mówić, żebyś czuł się jak u siebie, co? – powiedziałam wchodząc do domu. -Raczej nie – spojrzał na mnie i się flirciarsko uśmiechnął. -Żadnego seksu, rozumiesz? – zagroziłam mu palcem. Zapowiada się ciekawy wieczór. „Będą lata tłuste i gorące Ale też i nie klejące się wcale Poprzecinane deszczem Pozalepiane żalem Ale trzymajmy się razem! Ale kochanie damy radę! Ale trzymajmy się razem! Ale, no ale, nigdy nie każ mi wybierać I nigdy nie każ mi wybierać, I nigdy nie każ mi wybierać Bo jeszcze wybiorę źle.” ~ happysad - Damy radę -Od czego chcesz zacząć nasz wspólny wieczór? – rzuciłam Kasowi, a on przybliżył się do mnie. -Na początek weźmiemy kąpiel – szepnął mi do ucha i trzymając za rękę, zaprowadził mnie do łazienki. Kiedy woda zapełniała wannę, Kas objął mnie z tyłu i patrzyliśmy w nasze odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądaliśmy jak małżeństwo. Uśmiechnęłam się. -Ładny widok? – wyszeptał mi do ucha. -Oczywiście, w końcu ja na nim jestem – zaśmiałam się. -Nie… to ja dodaję piękności temu widokowi – zaśmialiśmy się. Miał trochę racji. Bez niego wyglądałabym samotnie i byłabym smutna. Kas zdjął swoją koszulkę – Woda jest już gotowa. Rozebraliśmy się i weszliśmy do wanny. Leżeliśmy, rozkoszując się ciepłem wody. Kas plątał mi włosy. -I co zamierzasz ze mną dzisiaj robić? -Obejrzymy dwa horrory, a na koniec dnia zabawimy się w łóżku – zadziornie się uśmiechnął. -Nawet o tym nie myśl! – odwróciłam się do niego. -Chyba, że chcesz to zrobić w wannie – objął mnie, przyciągając do siebie. Zaczął ssać moją szyję. Poczułam wzwód jego członka, który ocierał się o moją kobiecość. Złapałam penisa i ręką poruszałam góra-dół. -Tak… możesz się… nim pobawić – Kas się zaśmiał przy mojej szyi. -Mam taki… oh!... zamiar – nogą otworzyłam korek, aby spuścić trochę wody. Kiedy była odpowiednia ilość, wcisnęłam go z powrotem. Twarzą zjechałam na wysokość jego krocza. Zaczęłam ssać i lizać jego penisa. Kas cicho jęczał, chyba się jemu to spodobało. Czułam jak sperma rozpływa się w mojej buzi. Ostatni raz go wylizałam i przeniosłam się na usta. Namiętność między nami rosła. Osiadłam na jego kroczu. Rękoma Kas zaczął pieścić moje piersi. Złapałam jego penisa i włożyłam go do mojego ciała. Razem krzyknęliśmy z rozkoszy. Zaczęłam kręcić biodrami, z czasem przyśpieszaliśmy. Kas usiadł, łapiąc mnie za wcięcia w talii i pomagał napędzić ten szalony pociąg. Zmieniliśmy pozycję. Klęczałam oparta o wannę, wypięta w stronę Kasa, który z tyłu… spełniał swoje zadanie. Jęczałam, jakbym była dziewicą. Trwaliśmy w tym morderczym pędzie, aż poczułam spermę, rozpływającą się wewnątrz mnie. -Jeszcze! – krzyknęłam pomiędzy jęczeniem. Odwróciłam się. Leżałam teraz przodem do Kasa. Nogi położyłam na jego ramionach. Kiedy doszliśmy w tej pozycji, musiałam krzyknąć. Czułam ból. Ból, którego tak bardzo pożądałam. Brakowało mi tego uczucia. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Odczytałam z jego wzroku szczęście i spełnienie. U mnie pewnie było podobnie. Zbliżał się koniec tego cudownego uczucia. Po raz ostatni poczułam spermę w sobie. Wyjęłam penisa z siebie i pocałowałam Kasa. Nasze oddechy były urywane. -Brakowało… mi… tego. Dziękuję. -Jesteś… niesamowita. -To co… z tym horrorem? -Jeden… musisz obejrzeć. Wyszliśmy z wanny i się powycieraliśmy. Kas zawinął sobie ręcznik wokół pasa, a ja założyłam szlafrok. Zeszliśmy na dół. -A obiecałam sobie, że nie będę uprawiać dzisiaj seksu. I co wyszło z mojej obietnicy? – szepnęłam do siebie, kiedy zabierałam z kuchni przekąski. Kas był w salonie i walczył z telewizorem. Nagle włączyły się jakieś wiadomości. Mówili o katastrofie samolotu z Francji. „Samolot przed wystartowaniem nie wykazał żadnych awarii. Wyleciał punktualnie o godzinie 14 i kierował się w stronę Polski. Godzinę później straciliśmy z nim łączność.” Chwila... samolot z Francji, godzina 14, Polska. Z oczu leciały mi łzy. -Kas – powiedziałam przestraszona i upuściłam jedzenie. Od razu się na mnie spojrzał. Pokazałam palcem na telewizor. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Kiedy zrozumiał o co chodzi, podszedł i mnie objął. -Cii… jestem przy tobie. Możliwe, że przeżyli. Spokojnie. -Muszę powiedzieć o tym bratu. -Usiądź, przyniosę telefon – pomógł ułożyć mnie na kanapie. Patrzyłam na telewizor. Może powiedzą, czy ktoś przeżył. Po chwili Kas wbiegł do salonu. Podał mi telefon, a kocem, który również przyniósł, okrył mnie i przytulił. Wykręciłam numer i kliknęłam słuchawkę. Włączyłam na głośnomówiący. -Nie odbiera – spróbowałam jeszcze raz się z nim skontaktować. Po drugim sygnale odebrał. -Halo? -Rozmawiam z Łukaszem? -Tak, o co chodzi? -To ja... Aleksandra. -Siostra? Czemu do mnie wydzwaniasz w nocy? -Rodzice… - głos mi zadrżał. – oni… -Co z nimi? -Twoi rodzice wzięli udział w katastrofie. Włącz wiadomości – Kas pomógł mi powiedzieć to, co sama nie potrafiłam. Mocniej mnie objął, a ja wybuchłam głośnym płaczem. -Kim jesteś? -To nie jest teraz ważne. -Chwila... oni lecieli tym samolotem? – usłyszałam przerażenie w jego głosie. -Tak – mój głos brzmiał bardzo słabo. -Nie… to nie może być prawda! – płakał. –Wybaczcie, ja muszę… - rozłączył się. Rozpłakałam się na dobre. Kas cały czas mnie tulił. Wyłączył telewizor, wziął na ręce i zaniósł do mojego pokoju. Położył mnie na łóżku. -Nie… odchodź. Zostań… przy mnie. Proszę – świeże łzy wypłynęły z oczu. -Nie zamierzam cie samej zostawić – położył się obok mnie. Przytuliłam się do niego. Cztery dni później Pogrzeb. Rzecz najbardziej przeze mnie znienawidzona. Z Francji przyleciałam tutaj razem z Kastielem. Zebrała się tutaj również cała rodzina. Stałam wraz z bratem przed samym grobem w sukni, którą otrzymałam od nich jako ostatnią. Trzymałam w dłoniach bukiet białych lilii z napisem: „Dziękujemy za wszystko. ~ Aleksandra i Łukasz”. Nie wstydziłam się swoich łez. Pozwoliłam im płynąć. Łukasz również płakał. Położyłam na grobie kwiaty. Nowe łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach. Brat spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem i mnie przytulił. Pomyślałam o ostatniej kłótni z rodzicami. Czemu to się tak skończyło? „Oto mam moje Małe Niebo... Oto mam moje Małe Piekło... Oto mam moją Własną Ziemię... Dlaczego spadam...?” ~ Hunter – Pomiędzy niebem a piekłem Zaczął padać deszcz. Nie ruszyliśmy się nawet o centymetr. Będziemy tylko mokrzy. Rodzina powoli odchodziła w swoje strony, kładąc na nas dłonie i współczując. Zostałam już tylko z Łukaszem i Kastielem. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i straciłam czucie w nogach. Upadłam na kolana. Chłopacy się przestraszyli. Kastiel trzymał mnie od tyłu, abym się nie położyła. -Co się dzieje? – zapytał brat. Złapałam się za głowę. -Wracajmy już – powiedział Kastiel i podniósł mnie na rękach. Zza chmur wyszło słońce. W trójkę weszliśmy do samochodu. Łukasz prowadził, a ja siedziałam na kolanach Kastiela. Spojrzałam przez szybę. Na niebie była przepiękna tęcza. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu mojego brata, zawroty głowy minęły. Myślę, że Kastiel i Łukasz się polubili. Dwa dni później ja wraz z moim chłopakiem wróciliśmy do Francji. Tydzień po pogrzebie przyzwyczaiłam się do braku rodziców. „I can go where no one else can go I know what no one else knowi Here I am just a-drownin' in the rain With a ticket for a runaway train And everything seems cut and dried, Day and night, earth and sky, Somehow I just don't believe it.” (Tłumaczenie: „Mogę pójść, tam gdzie nikt inny Wiem to, czego nie wie nikt inny Jestem tutaj i tonę w deszczu Z biletem na pociąg w jedną stronę I wszystko wydaje się z góry ustalone Dzień i noc, ziemia i niebo Tylko jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć.”) ~Soul Asylum – Runaway Train Stałam na dziedzińcu szkolnym w koszulce z logiem AC/DC, czarnych spodniach, skórzanej kurtce i czarnych szpilkach. Nie wiem, co mnie złapało na tą ostatnią rzecz. Przeważnie nie chodzę w szpilkach do szkoły. Poszłam pod klasę, gdzie mam teraz zajęcia. -Aleksandra! -Roza! – uścisnęłyśmy się. Pierwszy raz ją widzę od mojego wyjazdu na pogrzeb. Podobno ostatnio źle się czuła. A za nią, jak zawsze obrona – Lys. -Witaj, Aleksandro – uśmiechnął się. -Cześć. Nie widziałam ciebie od… balu. Co się z tobą działo? -Musiałem Rozę pilnować – uśmiechnęliśmy się. -Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Ale masz ładne buty. Gdzie kupiłaś? -Dostałam je kiedyś od przyjaciół z Polski. -Muszę ich kiedyś odwiedzić, może też takie dostanę – zaśmialiśmy się. -Lysander! – nasza ekipa się odwróciła. Zobaczyliśmy Natka. -Lepiej do niego pójdź – Lys spojrzał się na mnie.- Nie martw się, zaopiekuję się Rozą. -Dziękuję – poszedł. -Słyszałaś o imprezie-niespodziance? -Nie. A o co chodzi? -Lysio ma dzisiaj urodziny, większość szkoły o tym wie. Zorganizowaliśmy imprezę urodzinową, tylko Lys nie może się o niej dowiedzieć. -Spokojnie, nie powiem jemu o tym. O której się zaczyna? -O 17 u Lysa w domu. -Skąd wiesz, że go nie będzie do 17? -Ma próbę z Kastielem. -Nieźle to zaplanowaliście! -Wiem! Wszystko musi się udać. Kastiel się pewnie trochę spóźni na nią. Mówił, że po próbie wróci do domu, się przebrać. -OK. Przyjdę o 16 i pomogę w przygotowaniach. Zadzwonił dzwonek, więc poszłyśmy na lekcję. Nie mogę się doczekać imprezy! „You're never gonna get it I'm a hazard to myself I'll break it to you easy This is hell, this is hell You're looking and whispering You think I'm someone else This is hell, yes. Literal hell.” (Tłumaczenie: „Nigdy nie zrozumiesz Jestem zagrożeniem dla samego siebie Wytłumaczę ci to To jest piekło, to jest piekło Patrzysz i szepczesz Myślisz, że jestem kimś innym To jest piekło, tak Dosłownie piekło”) ~Andy Black - We Don't Have To Dance '' '' '' '' Kiedy wróciłam do domu, wzięłam szybki prysznic. Rozczesałam i ułożyłam włosy. Stałam przed szafą, szukając odpowiedniego stroju. Wypadałoby założyć sukienkę na tę imprezę. Nie założę przecież sukni, w której byłam na pogrzebie czy drugiej - balowej. Przekładałam wszystkie moje ciuchy, aż znalazłam tą jedyną. Zakładałam ją na imprezy moich przyjaciół w Polsce. Przypomniałam sobie o wszystkich akcjach, w których brałam udział w tej sukience. Skoki do jeziora, tańce w fontannach, ganianie po polach i uciekanie właścicielom tych pól. Klasowe wypady do domków letnich i nasze leśne podchody. Raczej już ich nie spotkam. Ale skoro… znalazłam nowych przyjaciół, to czemu nie wygłupiam się tak jak z nimi? Dorosłam, czy nie mogę znieść naszego rozstania? Może jeszcze nie ufam im wystarczająco? Pora zmienić coś w życiu! Będę się świetnie bawić we Francji, tak jak i w Polsce. Przestanę myśleć o przeszłości. Zacznę żyć teraźniejszością! Dlatego założę tę sukienkę. Założyłam czarne szpilki i wyszłam z domu. Mam 30 minut na kupienie prezentu Lysowi. Postanowiłam kupić jemu nowy notatnik, perfum i whiskey. Z tym ostatnim będzie problem, ale mam pewien sposób. Może kiedyś was tego nauczę. Dobra… prezent kupiony, został mi tylko spacer do domu Lysa. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłam, ale te zakupy zajęły mi 15 minut. Zadzwoniłam do domu i czekałam, aż ktoś mi otworzy. -Witaj – za drzwiami zobaczyłam mężczyznę z czarnymi włosami. -Cześć? Jest Roza? – kto to jest? -Tak, wejdź – wpuścił mnie do środka. – Roza! Do ciebie! -Już idę! – wyszła z jakiegoś pomieszczenia. – Aleksandra! – przytuliłyśmy się. -Udusisz mnie – wyszeptałam. Zaśmiałyśmy się. -Wybacz. A właśnie. Aleksandra to mój chłopak – Leo. Leo to moja przyjaciółka. -Miło mi cię poznać – chciałam uścisnąć jego dłoń, ale chwycił ją i pocałował. Dżentelmen. -Mi również. -Słyszałem o tobie od Rozy. Uważam, że mogę ci zaufać, dlatego mam prośbę. -Jaką? -Jako, że nie będę mógł być na urodzinach, proszę cię, abyś zaopiekowała się Rozą. -Leo, potrafię o siebie zadbać. -Dobrze. Będę miała ją na oku. Nie martw się, nic się jej nie stanie. -Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się. -Nie traktujcie mnie, jakbym była chora. Ciąża to nie choroba – spojrzałam na Rozę. Czeka mnie ciężka robota. -Wybacz, kochana – pocałował ją w czoło. – Będę już iść. Miłej zabawy. -Pa, skarbie! – drzwi się zamknęły. – Chodź, zrobię ci makijaż – zaciągnęła mnie do łazienki i zaczęła malować. -Dzięki – spojrzałam na jej dzieło. Był podobny do tego, co zrobiła mi na bal. -Założyłaś ją. -Ta. Czuję się w niej najlepiej. -I tak wyglądasz. Pasuje ci ta sukienka. -Wiem, dzięki. Pomogłam jej ukryć drobne rzeczy, żeby się nie zniszczyły. Schowałyśmy je do pokoju Lysa i Leo, które w czasie imprezy będą zamknięte. W pokoju Lysa położyłam prezent dla niego. Pomogłam przygotowywać przekąski. Chipsy wsypałyśmy do misek, paluszki do kubków, a resztę ułożyłyśmy na talerze. Z lodówki wyjęłyśmy alkohol, troszkę tego było. -Wiesz, że nie będziesz mogła pić, prawda? -Wiem. Leo mi to tłumaczył. Postaram się nie pić. -Ja też nie będę pić, więc nie będzie ci smutno. -Nie, nie, nie. Jak chcesz pić, to śmiało! Nawet na mnie nie patrz. -Serio, Roza. Nie chcę dzisiaj pić alkoholu. Usłyszeliśmy dzwonek do drzwi. Poszłyśmy otworzyć, był to DJ. Pomogłyśmy mu rozpakować sprzęt. Po kilku minutach wszystko było gotowe, ludzie zaczęli się schodzić. Zostało 10 minut do 17. Wszyscy już przyszli, więc zamknęliśmy dom. Poukrywaliśmy się i czekaliśmy na przyjście Lysa. Usłyszeliśmy przekręcany zamek w drzwiach i zamknięcie drzwi. Kiedy Lys zjawił się w salonie, wszyscy powychodzili ze swoich skrytek. -Niespodzianka! – wszyscy krzyknęliśmy. Zaczęliśmy śpiewać „Sto Lat”, a ja z Rozą niosłyśmy tort. Lys stał zaskoczony. Spojrzał na nas i się uśmiechnął. Zdmuchnął świeczki i zaczęła się impreza. Lys poprosił mnie i Rozę na chwilę. -Zorganizowałyście to? -Tak. -Dobrze wiecie, że nie lubię głośnych zabaw. -Lysiu. To twoje urodziny! Zabaw się trochę. -Ale ja… -Nie martw się. Dzisiaj ja jestem ochroniarzem Rozy. Zabaw się trochę – spojrzał na mnie. -Dobra… wygrałyście – razem z Rozą przytuliłyśmy Lysa, na co się zaśmiał. -Rób co chcesz, Lysiu! My lecimy dalej – Roza złapała mnie za rękę i zaciągnęła do łazienki. -Co się dzieje? – zapytałam zmartwiona. -Ciąża – chciałam się jej o coś spytać, ale mi przerwała. – Już mi lepiej. Idziemy? -Pewnie, nie zamierzam siedzieć w łazience – zaśmiałyśmy się i wyszłyśmy. -Gdzie idziemy? – rozejrzałyśmy się po pokoju. Przy drzwiach zobaczyłam Kasa i Lysa, rozmawiali. -Chodźmy do chłopaków. -Do Kastiela? – zaśmiała się. -… powinieneś zagrać... Wróciłyście już? – chyba przerwałyśmy im pogawędkę. -To nie jest miejsce na rozmowy. Tutaj się tańczy! – Roza pociągnęła Lysia na środek i zaczęła z nim tańczyć. Czułam wzrok Kastiela na sobie. Złapał mnie za rękę, chwila… on chce tańczyć? Znowu? Spojrzałam na niego, uśmiechał się zadziornie. -Słyszałaś Rozalię. Tutaj się tańczy – zabiję go kiedyś. Założyłam ręce na jego szyję, a on objął mnie w pasie. Zaczęliśmy się kołysać w rytm piosenki Green Day – Brutal Love'.'' „Turn out the lights Close your eses Turn up the silence The heartache of your life Dance forever Under the lights This brutal love” (Tłumaczenie: „Zgaś światła Zamknij oczy Usłysz ciszę Cierpienie swego życia Tańcz do końca W blasku Tej brutalnej miłości.”) -Tej kiecy jeszcze nie widziałem na tobie. Ale muszę przyznać, wyglądasz w niej seksownie – przez tego głupka się zarumieniłam i jeszcze się ze mnie śmieje. - A jak ja wyglądam? – spojrzałam na jego ubiór. Czarne trampki, czarne spodnie, czarna koszula i czerwony krawat. -Gdyby nie czerwone włosy, wyglądałbyś jak Billie Joe Armstrong z Green Day. -Czyli… wyglądam… -Dobrze. -Po prostu powiedz, że wyglądam bosko – flirciarsko się uśmiechnął. -To twoja opinia – uwielbiam się z nim droczyć. Uśmiechnęłam się. Tańczyliśmy do końca piosenki, a raczej Kas mnie obmacywał do jej zakończenia. Chciał całować moją szyję, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to. -Idziemy coś wypić? -Ja dzisiaj nie piję, pilnuję Rozę. Zamieniłam się z Lysem. -Szkoda, a chciałem się z tobą uchlać. -Sorka. Masz Lysa do towarzystwa. Idę do Rozy. Baw się dobrze. -Jasne – pocałował mnie i poszedł do Lysa, a ja do Rozy. Z Rozą siedziałyśmy w pokoju jej chłopaka. Zamknęłyśmy się od środka, aby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Opowiadałyśmy sobie różne historie i wpadki z naszego życia. Zbliżała się 22. Turlałyśmy się po podłodze ze śmiechu. -Aleks. Zgłodniałam. Idziemy po coś słodkiego? -Gruba będziesz, jak zjesz za dużo słodyczy. -Za kilka tygodni i tak będę gruba, Leo się nie skapnie – wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. -Jak chcesz, ale też sobie coś wezmę. Wstałyśmy z podłogi i otworzyłyśmy drzwi. Niektórzy to nieźle zabalowali, bo leżeli na podłodze. Poszłyśmy do kuchni. -Nie widzę nic słodkiego. -Ja też nie. Chodź jeszcze zobaczyć do pokoju gościnnego, ostatnio tam widziałam czekoladę. Na naszej drodze spotkaliśmy Lysia, troszkę wypił. Podszedł do nas. -Dobrze, że was zobaczyłem. Macie klucz do mojego pokoju? – podałam mu klucz. -Tylko go nie zgub. -Dzięki. Postaram się go nigdzie nie zawieruszyć – zaśmialiśmy się. Lys odszedł w stronę swojego pokoju. -To co? Misja: szukamy czekolady. Oficjalnie została rozpoczęta, tak? -Pewnie! Kierowałyśmy się w stronę pokoju gościnnego. Otworzyłam drzwi i w oczach nazbierały się łzy. Kas pieprzył się z jakąś laską. Roza jak najszybciej zamknęła drzwi i mnie przytuliła. -Tak mi przykro, Aleksandra – również płakała. Objęła mnie i prowadziła przez dom. Stanęłyśmy przed drzwiami. Zapukała do nich. Usłyszałam zamek, a w drzwiach stanął Lys. -Co się stało? – wpuścił nas i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Usiadłam z Rozą na Lysa kanapie i przytuliłam ją do siebie. Co za dupek! Najpierw ze mną się pieprzył, a teraz uprawia seks z inną. „Oh baby, don't you know I suffer? But, oh baby, can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses How long before you let me go?” (Tłumaczenie: „Och kochanie, nie wiesz, że cierpię? Och kochanie, czy słyszysz mój jęk? Złapałaś mnie pod fałszywym pretekstem Jak długo, zanim pozwolisz mi odejść?” '''~Muse - Supermassive Black Hole '' '' -Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę go! Niech zniknie z mojego życia! ***Lysander*** ' ' Do mojego pokoju wpuściłem Rozalię i Aleksandrę, obie płakały. Usiadły na mojej kanapie, przytulone do siebie. Żadna nic nie mówiła, tylko płakały. Chwilę później usłyszałem cichy głos Aleksandry. -Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę go! Niech zniknie z mojego życia! Przytuliłem dziewczyny, już wszystko rozumiem. Współczuję Aleksandrze. Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś, Kastiel? -Już dobrze… Spokojnie – wszyscy rozluźniliśmy uścisk. Klęczałem przed dziewczynami. Spojrzałem na Aleksandrę, miała spuchnięte oczy. Przestała płakać i powoli się uspokajała. -Nie zmarnuję już ani jednej łzy na tego dupka. Nie jest tego wart. -Jesteśmy z tobą – Roza położyła dłoń na ramieniu Aleksandry. -Wiem. Przepraszam, że was zmartwiłam. Myślę, że wrócę już do domu – powiedziała to naprawdę obojętnym głosem. Próbowała ukryć ból i smutek. -Aleksandra… - wstała i kierowała się w stronę drzwi. W połowie drogi zachwiała się, gdyby nie to, że ją złapałem, upadłaby na ziemię. -Straciła przytomność – Roza podbiegła do mnie. Wziąłem ją na ręce i położyłem na moim łóżku. -Nic jej nie będzie, prawda Lysiu? -Spokojnie, Roza. Nie możesz się denerwować w twoim stanie. Myślę, że Aleksandra za dużo dzisiaj przeżyła, pozwólmy jej odpocząć. Jak chcesz, możesz się też położyć. -A ty? Gdzie będziesz spał? -Nie martw się o mnie. Położę się na kanapie - Roza położyła się obok Aleksandry. Przykryłem je kołdrą. – Dobranoc. -Dobranoc. Położyłem się na kanapie i zakryłem kocem. Przed zamknięciem oczu, spojrzałem na dziewczyny. Przypomniałem sobie moją rozmowę z Kastielem przed balem. Jednak jesteś debilem. Zraniłeś ją, Kastiel. ***Kastiel*** '' '' „It seems no one can help me now, I'm in too deep; there's no way out This time I have really led myself astray” (Tłumaczenie: „Wydaje się, że już nic nie może mi pomóc Tkwię w tym zbyt głęboko, nie ma wyjścia Tym razem naprawdę zabłądziłem” ~Soul Asylum – Runaway Train Obudziły mnie promienie słońca. Otworzyłem oczy i usiadłem. Byłem nagi, a na dodatek głowa mnie boli. Kac. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju i zobaczyłem leżącą obok mnie nagą dziewczynę. Nie… nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie wypiłem za dużo, nie zrobiłbym tego. Kurwa! Nie mogłem tego zrobić! Wstałem, ubrałem się i wyszedłem z tego przeklętego domu. Zapaliłem papierosa. Kurwa! Nie pamiętam nic z tej nocy. Wypiłem kilka piw z Lysem i nic dalej nie pamiętam. Aleks mnie znienawidzi! Cholera jasna! Jestem idiotą! Wróciłem do domu i zapaliłem następnego papierosa. „It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten” (Tłumaczenie: „Dobija mnie, że tego nie wiem, ale wszystko po prostu zapomniałem Jaki miała kolor oczu i jej blizny lub jak je zdobyła Kiedy wymowne znaki czasu padają, pojedyncza łza spada Przez doliny podstarzałej twarzy którą ten świat zapomniał”) ~Rise Against – Savior ***Aleksandra*** '' '' '' '' „Serce jej popękało w Paryżu nad Sekwaną Uciekła z niej miłość i zgubiła się radość W za ciasnej łazience zmywa wino z ubrania Oczy ma popękane znowu piła do rana” ~Koniec Świata – Serce w Paryżu '' '' '' '' Nie chciałam wstawać. Nie wiem nawet gdzie jestem. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Chcę tutaj zostać. Chcę zostać sama, nie widzieć nigdy więcej nikogo. Nie chcę być już nigdy zraniona. Nie chcę więcej kochać. Chcę być sama. Czy wymagam za wiele? Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Ociężale otworzyłam oczy. W moim kierunku szedł Lys. Czułam jeszcze kogoś za mną, ciekawe kto to. Usiadłam, głowa mnie bolała. Za dużo wczoraj płakałam. -Obudziłaś się już? – odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Rozę, która również usiadła. -Czemu tutaj leżę? -Straciłaś przytomność – Lys mi się przyglądał. – Jak się czujesz? -Czuję się cudownie, nie widać? – krzyknęłam. Wstałam z łóżka. – Przepraszam. Pójdę już. -Zostań – odwróciłam się w stronę Rozy. – Zostań, proszę. -Chcę być sama. -Nie powinnaś zamykać się w sobie, będzie ci tylko gorzej – spojrzałam na Lysa. Zgadali się czy co? W sumie mieli rację. Muszę żyć dalej, pokazać temu… że potrafię żyć lepiej, bez niego. Spojrzałam na Lysa i Rozę, martwią się przeze mnie. To są prawdziwi przyjaciele. Więcej mi do szczęścia nie potrzeba. Uśmiechnęłam się. -Przepraszam. Macie rację – ulżyło im. Przytuliliśmy się wszyscy razem. – Ciekawe czy ktoś oprócz nas przeżył imprezę. -Raczej nie – zaśmialiśmy się. -Chodźmy to sprawdzić. Lys otworzył drzwi. Kilka osób spało na podłodze, kierowaliśmy się w stronę kuchni. Nie było dużo osób. Większość musiała już wrócić do domów. Wszędzie leżały butelki po alkoholu. Czeka nas wielkie sprzątanie, oczywiście pomogę Rozie i Lysowi. -Budzimy ich? – Roza… diable wcielony. -Najpierw, zróbmy im kanapki, później będziemy się nimi martwić. -To bierzmy się do roboty! Podczas robienia śniadania cały czas sobie przeszkadzaliśmy. Skończyło się na tym, że Roza robiła kanapki, Lys zbierał śmieci w pobliżu, aby pilnować przyszłej matki, a ja sprzątałam resztę domu. Butelki były wszędzie. Wykończona i z pełnym workiem śmieci, wróciłam do kuchni. -Ludzie. Ile tego jest! -A co ja mam powiedzieć? – spojrzałam na Rozę. Na blacie stały dwie wieżyczki z kanapek. Zaśmiałam się. Omijając śpiochów, Lys wpadł do kuchni. -Dopóki oni tutaj są, nie będę mógł sprzątać. Trzeba powoli ich budzić. -Ale jak? -Będziemy każdego po kolei budzić – powiedziałam, podchodząc do śpiącego chłopaka. Lekko go szturchnęłam. – Wstawaj śpiochu. Śniadanie czeka – powiedziałam chłopakowi do ucha. Skrzywił się. -Ciszej – szepnął i otworzył oczy. – Głowa mi pęka. -Trzeba było tyle nie pić – zaśmiałam się. Spojrzał na mnie. – Pomożesz mi każdego obudzić? -Jasne – wstał. Podszedł do jakiejś dziewczyny i zaczął ją budzić. Spojrzałam na Rozę i Lysa. Mieli miny pełne szacunku. Roza pokazała mi kciuka w górze. Osoby, które się obudziły, zabierały kanapki i wychodziły z domu. Szybko pozbyliśmy się imprezowiczów. Na koniec budzenia osób, podziękowałam mojemu pomocnikowi i pocałowałam go w policzek. Wkrótce wyszedł i on. -Co to były za amory? – no tak. Pamiętaj! Roza zawsze, wszystko widzi. -Należało mu się, prawda? W końcu pomógł młodej damie w opałach – zaśmialiśmy się w trójkę. -Zrobiłam nam śniadanie. Chyba, że nie jesteście głodni. -Żartujesz? Zjadłabym konia z kopytami! - usiedliśmy do stołu i zjedliśmy śniadanie. -Przed nami najcięższe zadanie – odwróciliśmy się. Wszędzie leżały butelki, chipsy i inne śmieci. -Haha! Będzie śmiesznie. -Ciekawe dla kogo. Sprzątaliśmy kilka ładnych godzin. Wykończeni usiedliśmy na kanapie. Krzyczeliśmy ze szczęścia. Dom wyglądał, jak przed imprezą. Nagle poczułam mdłości, pobiegłam do łazienki i wymiotowałam do kibelka. Po jakimś czasie znalazła się obok mnie Roza i przytrzymała moje włosy. Spuściłam wodę i obmyłam twarz. Razem wróciłyśmy do Lysa. -Co się stało? -Aleksandra się źle poczuła. Pewnie od przemęczenia – powiedziała Lysowi, a następnie zwróciła się do mnie. - Powinnaś odpocząć. -Nic mi nie jest. -Jak chcesz możesz się u nas wykąpać. Mam tutaj jakieś ubrania. Pożyczę ci. Poszłam z Rozą do pokoju Leo. Podała mi jakąś sukienkę i ręcznik. Zaprowadziła mnie do łazienki. -Będę z Lysem czekać na ciebie na kanapie. Nie musisz się śpieszyć. Będziemy myśleć nad dzisiejszym obiadem. -Dzięki – uśmiechnęłam się i weszłam do łazienki. ***Lysander*** '' '' '' '' -Lysiu? -Słucham? -Aleksandra… ona… -Coś się jej stało? -Myślę, że ona ma… objawy ciąży – powiedziała niepewnie. Siedziałem zaskoczony. Wczorajsze omdlenie, dzisiejsze mdłości i zmiany humoru. Teraz wszystko jest jasne. -Czyli… jest w ciąży… z Kastielem? -Raczej tak – złapałem się za głowę. Nie da rady wychować tego dziecka. Nie zarabia. Jest sama. A jak Kastiel się o tym dowie, pewnie wyjedzie poza miasto. Jest w strasznym położeniu. – Nie mówmy na razie jej o tym. Załamie się, jak usłyszy o ciąży. -Wiesz, że ukrywanie tego będzie bardzo trudne? -Wiem. Ale nic innego nie możemy zrobić. Jak teraz się o tym dowie… -Życie dziecka będzie zagrożone – dokończyłem. Mamy ukrywać przed przyszłą matką, że jest w ciąży. Genialny plan! -Poczekajmy, aż się uspokoi. To będzie najlepsze wyjście dla niej i dla dziecka. -Rozumiem. Nie powiem jej o ciąży. Naszą wymianę zdań przeszkodził trzask drzwi. Tylko jedna osoba przychodzi do mnie bez pukania. -Lys! – zobaczył mnie i Rozę na kanapie. – Dobrze, że tu jesteście. Jest tutaj Aleksandra? – spojrzałem na Rozę. Dziewczyna wstała i zostawiła nas samych. -Tak, jest u nas. -Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Gdzie jest? -Usiądź, Kastiel. Ona o wszystkim wie – usłyszałem kroki. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem Rozę z Aleksandrą. ***Aleksandra*** „Love´s the funeral of hearts And an ode for cruelty When angels cry blond On flowers of evil in bloom” (Tłumaczenie: „Miłość jest pogrzebem serc I odą do okrucieństwa Kiedy anioły płaczą krwią Na kwiatach zła w rozkwicie”) ~Him – The Funeral of Hearts '' '' Podczas kąpieli usłyszałam, jak ktoś trzasnął drzwiami. Najszybciej jak potrafiłam wyszłam z wanny i się wytarłam. Po chwili usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. -To ja Roza – szybko się ubrałam i otworzyłam drzwi. -Co to był za huk? -Kastiel przyszedł. Szuka cie. -To dobrze. Zaraz do niego pójdę i powiem co o nim myślę. -Aleksandra… nie powinnaś się denerwować. -Nie martw się. Powiem jemu coś i zakończę rozmowę – wyszłam z łazienki. Stanęłam przy ścianie i obserwowałam chłopaków. Lys na mnie spojrzał, a Kastiel podążył za jego wzrokiem. Nie patrzałam wcale na niego. Martwiłam się o Lysa, przeze mnie musi słuchać wrzasków czerwonowłosego. -Aleks, proszę wys… - zaczął iść w moją stronę. -Nie mów do mnie Aleks – przerwałam mu. Nie zamierzam słuchać jego wyjaśnień „I believe in you I can show you that I can see right through All your empty lies” (Tłumaczenie: „Wierzę w ciebie Mogę ci pokazać Że potrafię przejrzeć na wylot Wszystkie twoje puste kłamstwa”) ~Breaking Benjamin – Dance With The Devil Niech nie myśli, że rzucę się jemu w ramiona. Miał swoją szansę i ją zmarnował. Niech cierpi - nie obchodzi mnie to. -Pozwól mi to wytłumaczyć! -Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś z tamtą laską. -Wybacz mi, proszę. Wypiłem wczoraj za dużo. Proszę - złapał mnie za ręce, które wyrwałam z jego uścisku. -Wyjdź stąd. -Kocham cię. Proszę, wybacz mi. -Szkoda, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałeś – odwróciłam się. Zmierzałam do łazienki. -Aleks, proszę – spojrzałam w jego oczy. -Co byś zrobił na moim miejscu? – nie odpowiedział. Zostawiłam go z tym pytaniem i wróciłam do łazienki. „Here I am, once again I’m torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes” (Tłumaczenie: „Oto jestem, jeszcze raz Rozdarta na kawałki, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, nie mogę udawać Po prostu myślałam, iż jesteś tym jedynym Rozdarta głęboko od środka Ale nie ujrzysz łez, którymi płaczę Za tymi piwnymi oczyma”) ~Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes '' '' Zabrałam moje rzeczy, podziękowałam za pomoc Rozie oraz Lysowi i wróciłam do siebie i usiadłam na łóżko. Chciałam poczuć się lepiej, więc założyłam tę sukienkę. „To the outside: the dead leaves, they're on the lawn Before they died, had trees to hang their hope” (Tłumaczenie: „Poza tym: martwe liście, które leżą na trawniku, Zanim umarły, posiadały swoje drzewa, które podtrzymywały ich nadzieję.”) ~Band Of Horses – The Funeral '' '' Jak mam zapomnieć o kimś, kto jest częścią mnie? To jest niemożliwe. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi i nerwowe pukanie. Po cichu zeszłam na dół. -Otwórz, proszę! Wiem, że tam jesteś, Aleks. Proszę. Otwórz te cholerne drzwi. Usiadłam na schodach i słuchałam próśb Kastiela. Poczułam zawroty głowy i mdłości. Chwiejnym krokiem poszłam do łazienki. Zwymiotowałam. Coś jest nie tak. Wróciłam na schody i zaczęłam myśleć. Przez dobijanie się Kastiela do drzwi, nie mogłam się skupić. Rozmyślałam, dlaczego cały czas wymiotuję, aż do mojej głowy wpadła ta straszna myśl. Przerażająca, ale prawdziwa. Ciąża. A ojcem będzie Kastiel. Rozpłakałam się na dobre. Dobijanie do drzwi na chwilę ustało. -Aleks, czy ty… płaczesz? Otwórz te drzwi. Napisałam SMS-a do Rozy o ciąży, Kastielu pod drzwiami i tym, że zaraz zwariuję. Po 2 minutach odpisała mi, że zaraz do mnie przyjdzie. Czekałam na nią i modliłam się, żeby Kastiel wrócił do swojego domu. -Co tu robicie? -Kastiel, odejdź od drzwi – usłyszałam Lysa. -Aleksandra? To ja Roza. Wpuść nas – wstałam ze schodów i poszłam otworzyć drzwi. Lys trzymał Kastiela. Chwiejnym krokiem wróciłam na schody. Cała trójka weszła do domu. Chłopacy stali z tyłu, a Roza uklęknęła przede mną. Siedziałam ze spuszczoną głową. – Jesteś cała blada. Jak się czujesz? – spojrzałam morderczym wzrokiem na nią. -A jak myślisz? – warknęłam. -Musimy potwierdzić to, o czym pisałaś. Chodź – złapała mnie za rękę i zaciągnęła do mojej łazienki. – Po drodze kupiłam test ciążowy. Zaraz sprawdzimy czy to prawda – podała mi pudełko. -Przynieś mi wody, muszę się napić. Roza wyszła z łazienki, a ja zaczęłam czytać instrukcję. Kiedy skończyłam czytać, dziewczyna wróciła z szklanką wody. -Jeśli wynik będzie pozytywny, nie macie mówić o niczym Kastielowi. -Ojciec dziecka powinien wiedzieć o ciąży. -Nie macie jemu nic mówić, rozumiecie? -Postaram się – Roza wyszła z łazienki, zostawiając mnie z pudełkiem prawdy. Zrobiłam wszystko o czym pisali w instrukcji i czekałam na wynik testu. -Mogę wejść? -Tak – Roza weszła i usiadła obok mnie. Czekałyśmy w ciszy. Nagle na teście powstały dwie kreski, spojrzałam na pudełko. Ciąża. Rzuciłam testem w ścianę i wybiegłam z łazienki. Usłyszałam krzyk Rozy za sobą. Zbiegłam na dół, gdzie siedzieli chłopacy i wybiegłam z domu. -Aleksandra, czekaj! Chciałam uciec od wszystkiego. Pobiegłam najdalej, jak umiałam. Znalazłam się w jakimś lesie. Słyszałam za sobą głosy, więc przyśpieszyłam. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem. Po prostu biegłam. Chcę być sama! Czemu nie spełnicie mojej jedynej prośby? Przeskoczyłam przez obalone drzewo i poczułam kłucie w stopach. No tak, nie założyłam butów. Uciekałam tak długo, aż zobaczyłam, że świat wiruje. Złapałam się za głowę i zwolniłam. Poczułam silny ból i się zachwiałam. Leżałam na ziemi i wyłam z powodu okropnego bólu. Czułam, że obok mnie są dwie osoby. -Aleks! -Co cię boli? – spytała się druga postać. Złapałam się pod brzuchem. – Oddychaj głęboko. Kas, trzeba ją zanieść do szpitala. -Mam nadzieję, że znasz drogę powrotną – poczułam jak ktoś mnie podnosi. Krzyknęłam z bólu. Poczułam kołysanie i wkrótce zasnęłam. ***Kastiel*** '' '' „You know you can't give me what I need And even though you mean so much to me I can wait through everything Is this really happening? I swear I'll never be happy again And don't you dare say we can just be friends I'm not some boy that you can sway We knew it'd happen eventually” (Tłumaczenie: „Wiesz, że nie możesz dać mi tego, czego potrzebuję A mimo to znaczysz dla mnie tak wiele Nie mogę czekać przez to wszystko Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Przysięgam, nigdy już nie będę szczęśliwy I nie waż się mówić, że możemy być przyjaciółmi Nie jestem jakimś chłopaczkiem, którym możesz sterować Wiedzieliśmy, że to się w końcu stanie”) ~A Day To Remember – If It Means A Lot To You '' '' Siedziałem z Lysem na kanapie. Zmusił mnie, abym zaczekał na dziewczyny. Kiedy Aleks siedziała na schodach, czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Była cała blada i mokra od łez, ale nie płakała. Roza zeszła z góry. -Jeszcze trochę poczekajcie. Przyszłam po wodę dla niej – z szklanką wody wróciła na piętro. Co tu się dzieje? Siedzieliśmy kilka minut, aż usłyszałem krzyk Rozy. Wstaliśmy razem z Lysem. Aleks wybiegła z domu. -Aleksandra, czekaj! – Roza próbowała ją zatrzymać. Ruszyłem w pościg. Lys uspokajał Rozę, a później do mnie dołączył. Wbiegliśmy do lasu. Dlaczego ona ucieka? Szlag! -Aleksandro! Zatrzymaj się! – Lys był już zmęczony. Zobaczyłem, że przyśpieszyła. Ciężko było ją dogonić. Przeskoczyła przez drzewo i zaczęła zwalniać. Szła chwiejnym krokiem, aż upadła na ziemię. Podbiegłem do niej najszybciej, jak potrafiłem. -Aleks! – kucnąłem przy niej i zobaczyłem, że wije się ona z bólu. Wkrótce zjawił się i Lys. -Co cię boli? – położyła ręce pod brzuchem. - Oddychaj głęboko. Kas, trzeba ją zanieść do szpitala. -Mam nadzieję, że znasz drogę powrotną – wziąłem Aleks na ręce. Nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł, bo głośno krzyknęła, ale musieliśmy ją zanieść do szpitala. Ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Spojrzałem na Aleks. – Zasnęła – Lys się odwrócił. -To dobrze. Przynajmniej nie czuje bólu – szliśmy chwilę w ciszy. -Co przede mną ukrywacie? – Lys westchnął. -Nie potrafię tego przed tobą ukrywać. Muszę ci powiedzieć. -Mów. -Tu chodzi o Aleksandrę. Nie chciała, abyśmy tobie o tym mówili. -O czym? -Aleksandra... nosi pod sercem twoje dziecko. Stanąłem zaskoczony. Spojrzałem na Aleks. Ona... jest w ciąży? Cholera! Trzeba ją zanieść, jak najszybciej do szpitala! Po kilku minutach wyszliśmy z lasu, szpital nie był daleko. -Boli… - usłyszałem cichy szept. -Już jesteśmy w szpitalu. Wytrzymaj – powiedziałem czułym głosem do Aleks, a następnie zwróciłem się do Lysa. - Do jakiego lekarza ją zaniesiemy? -Do ginekologa. Weszliśmy do szpitala. Lys poszedł do recepcji, a ja czekałem z Aleks na rękach. -Proszę za mną – powiedziała pielęgniarka i zaprowadziła nas pod odpowiednie drzwi. – Poczekajcie chwilę. -Jak się czujesz? – spytała kobieta, która wyszła z pomieszczenia. Aleks otworzyła oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała. – Sprawdzę co to za bóle, dobrze? -Dobrze – odpowiedziała cichym głosem. Kobieta ruchem ręki wpuściła nas do środka. -Połóż ją na tamtym krześle – zrobiłem, co kazała. Jak puściłem Aleks, ona krzyknęła z bólu. Naprawdę się o nią martwię. – Poczekaj na korytarzu. Poradzę już sobie – niechętnie zostawiłem Aleks. Ale... jak tu zostanę, będę im przeszkadzał. Usiadłem z Lysem na krzesłach na holu i czekaliśmy na jakąkolwiek informację na temat Aleks. Mijały minuty, a nikt nie wyszedł z sali. -Uspokój się. Aleksandra jest w dobrych rękach. -Wiem. Ale... czemu to tak długo trwa? -Spokojnie. Zaraz ktoś wyjdzie. -Jak mogę być spokojny? -Nie denerwuj się – usłyszeliśmy otwierane drzwi. -Już po wszystkim. Możecie wejść – powiedziała pielęgniarka i odeszła. Wstaliśmy i przeszliśmy przez drzwi. Na krześle siedziała Aleks. Płakała, chyba ze szczęścia, bo była uśmiechnięta. W ręce coś trzymała. Obok niej siedziała kobieta, również uśmiechnięta. Co tu się stało? -Waszej przyjaciółce nic złego nie zagraża. A nawet bym powiedziała, że trzyma się nieźle – spojrzała na Aleks i się uśmiechnęła. -A co z bólem? -To był jeden ze skurczy, prawdopodobnie spowodowany stresem. Podałam środek przeciwbólowy. Jako, że odpoczynek Aleksandrze dobrze zrobi, a jest już późno, zostanie na noc w szpitalu. W razie czego pomożemy z bólem. -Dziękujemy – odpowiedział Lys. Kobieta się na mnie spojrzała. – Chciałabym jeszcze porozmawiać z ojcem dzieci – do sali przyszła pielęgniarka z wózkiem inwalidzkim. -Wszystko już przygotowane. -Dobrze – Aleks przesiadła się na wózek. -Pójdę z Aleksandrą – powiedział do mnie Lys. Wszyscy wyszli z sali, a ja zostałem z kobietą. Poinformowała mnie o tym, że powinienem szczególnie zadbać o przyszłą matkę. Specjalna dieta, zero stresu i regularne wizyty u ginekologa. Na koniec zaprowadziła mnie na odział, gdzie leżała Aleks. Zasnęła, a Lys przy niej czuwał. Kazałem jemu wracać do domu, w końcu musi pilnować Rozę. Usiadłem na krześle i spojrzałem na papier, który leżał na stoliku. Było to zdjęcie USG. -''' Bliźnięta dwujajowe, ta? – zaśmiałem się. Złapałem rękę Aleks. – Razem damy radę. „Hold you in my arms I just wanted to hold You in my arms” (Tłumaczenie: „Trzymać cię w moich ramionach Chciałem tylko trzymać Cię w moich ramionach”) ''~Muse - Starlight'' ***Aleksandra***' ''' '' „Until we find our way In the dark and out of harm You can runaway with me Anytime you want” (Tłumaczenie: „Zanim znajdziemy naszą drogę W ciemności i z dala od krzywd Możesz ze mną uciec Kiedy tylko zechcesz”) ''~My Chemical Romance – Summertime'' '' '' '' '' '' '' Pierwszy raz w życiu czuję się tak wspaniale. Sama świadomość, że wewnątrz mnie rośnie dwoje dzieci, jest cudowna. Wychowam je najlepiej, jak będę umiała. To moje postanowienie. Otworzyłam oczy. Obok mnie siedziała Roza, uśmiechnęłam się. -Aleksandra! Gratulacje! Słyszałam o dzieciach – usiadłam i się przytuliłyśmy. -Roza, pozwól jej odpocząć – zza drzwi wyszedł Lys i Kas. Trzymali siatki z zakupami. Wszyscy usiedli dookoła mnie. -Teraz będziemy mogły jeść tyle czekolady, ile chcemy, Roza – zaśmiałyśmy się, a chłopacy dziwnie na nas spojrzeli. Do sali weszła pielęgniarka. -Rozalio, już czas – spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła. -Już idziemy – Lys odpowiedział – Wybacz, że cie opuszczamy, ale musimy iść na wizytę. -Idźcie, bo o was zapomną – Roza i Lys wyszli, a ja zostałam z Kasem. W sali zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza, którą po chwili przerwał chłopak. -Czujesz się już lepiej? – spojrzałam na niego. -Tak. Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się czule, ale coś go gryzło. Nie chce ciąży? Położył swoją dłoń na mojej, a ja splotłam razem nasze palce. -Czemu nie chciałaś powiedzieć mi o ciąży? – patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. -Myślałam, że jej nie zaakceptujesz. -A skąd wiesz, że ją zaakceptowałem? -Bo tu jesteś – zaśmiał się. – To kobieca intuicja. -Widzę, że męska intuicja raczej z nią nie wygra. -Raczej nie – położyłam drugą rękę na jego policzku. Cały czas byliśmy w siebie wpatrzeni. – Wybaczam ci. -Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć, Aleks. -A ja bez ciebie. Przybliżyłam się do Kasa. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam jego miękkie wargi. Przelaliśmy w ten pocałunek wszystkie nasze emocje. -… jeśli czuje się… Raczej da sobie radę – usłyszałam głos pielęgniarki. Razem z Kasem odwróciliśmy się w jej stronę. -Jaka cudowna z was para! – Roza, Lys i pielęgniarka się z nas śmiali. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i szybko go cmoknęłam. Tego samego dnia dostałam wypis i wróciłam do domu. Kas był ze mną. Mój osobisty ochroniarz. Czułam, że będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać na temat dzieci. Poszłam do kuchni. W lodówce – pusto, w szafkach – pusto. I co ja mam zjeść? Kas uważnie mi się przyglądał. -Zamówimy pizzę? – spojrzałam na niego maślanymi oczami. -A nie chcesz zjeść spaghetti? -Dobra, przekonałeś mnie – zaśmialiśmy się. -To chodźmy do sklepu. Kupiliśmy potrzebne produkty i wróciliśmy do mnie. Razem ugotowaliśmy i zjedliśmy. Teraz przyszła kolej na poważną rozmowę. -Chcesz mi powiedzieć coś ważnego, prawda? -Tak. Posłuchaj mnie. Skoro będziemy mieli dzieci, musimy razem zamieszkać. Chcę cie mieć cały czas na oku. -Dobrze… w takim razie co zrobimy? -Przeprowadzisz się do mnie. Mój dom jest większy, więc w czwórkę się tam zmieścimy. -A ten sprzedamy. -Kupimy za to rzeczy dla dzieci. Zgadzasz się? -... Tak – pocałowaliśmy się namiętnie. – Kiedy chcesz, żebym się do ciebie wprowadziła? -Jak najszybciej. -Dzisiaj czy jutro po szkole? -Jak chcesz, możemy dzisiaj. -W takim razie chodź, pomożesz mi w pakowaniu – złapałam go za rękę i zaciągnęłam do mojego pokoju. Spakowaliśmy wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, zostawiając śmieci. Mój pokój był pusty, weszłam do pokoju rodziców. Po katastrofie troszkę go wyczyściłam. Po kilku minutach również on był pusty. Zeszłam na dół. Kas czyścił parter. Byłam gotowa do przeprowadzki. Zabraliśmy moje rzeczy, oczywiście niosłam lekkie rzeczy, a Kas targał ciężary. W końcu znaleźliśmy się w domu Kasa. Nie, wybacz, w naszym wspólnym domu. Jest to jedyna, nie planowana przeprowadzka, którą pokochałam. Nie będę się budzić i zasypiać sama, teraz będzie ze mną Kas. Piąty miesiąc ciąży „Siadaj koło mnie To dla Ciebie jest ławka Posłuchaj jak pięknie o miłości gada Ten, który miłości nigdy nie zaznał” ~happysad – Nic nie zmieniać '' '' -Mam dwie informacje. Pierwszą z nich jest to, że ciąża przebiega pomyślnie. Natomiast drugą jest rodzaj płci dzieci. -Teraz powinnam się bać? – zaśmiałam się. -Tak – kobieta się uśmiechnęła.- W całej czwórce będziesz jedyną kobietą. -Czyli… chłopcy – dotknęłam brzucha. - Oby dużo nie rozrabiali – zaśmiałyśmy się. -To wszystko na dzisiaj. Możesz już iść. -Dziękuję. Do widzenia – wyszłam z sali i ujrzałam zamyślonego Kasa siedzącego na krześle. Nie zobaczył mnie. Stanęłam przed nim. -Jesteś już. -Możemy iść – posłałam jemu najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki umiałam zrobić. -Dzisiaj coś dłużej to trwało. -Chodźmy się przejść. -Do parku. -Do parku - złapaliśmy się za ręce i wyszliśmy ze szpitala. -Więc… czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałaś? -Dowiedziałam się, że będę musiała opiekować się trzema mężczyznami, zamiast zająć się jednym. -Haha! Nie będzie tak źle. -Pewnie! Będę spędzać więcej czasu w kuchni. -Będziesz naszym prywatnym mistrzem kuchni. -Bardzo śmieszne… -Musimy pomyśleć nad imionami. -Oh… faktycznie – przyznam się. Nie myślałam jeszcze nad imionami. Troszkę dziwne, co? Pięć miesięcy i brak pomysłów na imiona. Wspaniała ze mnie matka. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie rechot pewnego czerwonowłosego chłopaka. -Nie mów mi… zapomniałaś o tym? -Ja… yyy… miałam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! -Na przykład? – nie da mi spokoju. Czułam, że moja twarz przybiera kolor buraka, na co Kas się zaśmiał. O nie… nie dam jemu wygrać! -Musiałam gotować i sprzątać dla pewnego lenia. A moją propozycją na imię dla jednego z nich jest Rin – spojrzałam na niego zwycięsko. – A teraz chciałabym usłyszeć twoje propozycje na imiona dla chłopaków – nie spodziewał się, że go zaatakuję. Nie odpowiadał. - Nie mów mi... zapomniałeś? – dodałam radosnym głosem. -Chciałem, abyś ty się wykazała – zatrzymałam się przed Kasem i położyłam moje dłonie na jego policzkach. Spojrzałam w jego oczy. -To nie są tylko moje dzieci. Powinniśmy razem zdecydować. -Dobrze – Kas namiętnie mnie pocałował – W takim razie... Rin i… -Ale… to była tylko moja propozycja. -Która mi się spodobała – uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. -Jedno imię mamy. Połowa sukcesu. -Cole... Cole i Rin. Co myślisz? – przytuliłam się do Kasa, mając banana na twarzy. -Myślałam, że dłużej nam to zajmie – odczepiłam się od klaty Kasa i położyłam dłoń na brzuchu, który nie powiem, troszkę urósł. Chłopak zrobił to samo. – Cole, Rin będziemy wspaniałą rodzinką. Czuję to. Może mi się wydawało, ale chyba poczułam niewielki ruch wewnątrz mojego brzucha. Uśmiechnęłam się. Usiedliśmy na ławce w parku i obserwowaliśmy wspaniały widok. Dzieci goniące się wokół drzew i dorośli odpoczywający na trawie. Do tego szum wody i lekki wiatr kołyszący drzewa i krzewy. To magiczne miejsce posiada leczący spokój i kojącą ciszę. Siedzieliśmy wtuleni, aż zobaczyłam sztuczną butlę wypełnioną nienawiścią. Inaczej nazywaną Amber. Szła w naszym kierunku. -Co wy tu robicie? – warknęła. -Nie widać? Siedzimy – Amber przybrała kolor krwistej czerwieni. Wkurzyła się. -Odpoczywamy – czułam, że ciśnienie Kasa podskoczyło, dlatego próbowałam złagodzić sytuację. Chyba pomogło. -Nie jestem ślepa! – spojrzała na mnie i się wrednie zaśmiała – Jeszcze cie nie zostawił? Zobaczysz, zrobi to później. Jak urodzisz te bachory… - Kas nagle wstał z ławki. Strzelił Amber soczystego liścia w policzek. -Zamknij się! – blondynka miała ślad po uderzeniu. Kas nie panuje nad swoimi emocjami. -Kas uspokój się! -Haha! Jaka cudowna z was para. Chłopak, który pieprzy się z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną i dziewczyna, która flirtuje ze wszystkimi chłopakami. -Odejdź stąd, Amber – muszę zachować spokój. -Chętnie. Przypomnij sobie jak się czułaś na imprezie, kiedy zaliczył jakąś laskę – rzuciła to, odchodząc. Przed oczami ukazał mi się znienawidzony przeze mnie obraz. Kas przytulił mnie do siebie. -Nie słuchaj jej. -Nie zamierzam. Przebaczyłam Kasowi tę zdradę. Miłość to nie tylko zaufanie i opieka, to również przebaczenie i wiara w drugą połówkę. Nie zamierzam wspominać o gorszych rzeczach, kiedy jest dobrze. Pocałowałam Kasa i poszliśmy razem ścieżką pomiędzy drzewami. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy strumyku. „I see forever when I look in your eses You're all I ever wanted, I always want you to be mine Let's make a promise 'till the end of time We'll always be together, and our love will never die So here we are face to face and heart to heart I want you to know we will never be apart Now I believe that wishes can come true 'Cause I see my whole Word I see only you” (Tłumaczenie: „Widzę wiecznie kiedy spoglądam w twe oczy Jesteś wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek chciałem, Chcę byś zawsze była moja, Złóżmy obietnicę do końca czasu Zawsze będziemy razem i nasza miłość nigdy nie umrze Tak tutaj jesteśmy twarz przy twarzy i serce przy sercu Chcę, byś wiedziała, że nigdy się nie rozdzielimy Teraz wierzę, że pragnienia mogą się ziścić Ponieważ widzę cały mój świat Widzę tylko ciebie”) '''~''Firehouse - When I look into your eyes'' Puściłam rękę Kasa i pobiegłam do strumyka. Zdjęłam trampki i zanurzyłam stopy. Zaczęłam kręcić się wokół własnej osi. Poczułam ciepłe ręce, obejmujące mnie w talii. Wyrwałam się z objęć i ochlapałam ich sprawcę. I tak zaczęliśmy wodną bitwę. Śmialiśmy się jak dzieci, które dostały nową zabawkę. Spojrzałam na Kasa, nie miałam już siły go chlapać. Stał cały mokry, ale się uśmiechał. Nigdy nie widziałam u niego tego cudownego uśmiechu. Nie był on zadziorny, flirciarski czy czuły. To był jego prawdziwy uśmiech. Stałam jak zaczarowana. Ten uśmiech był przepiękny. Mogłabym patrzeć na niego godzinami. Przybliżyłam się do chłopaka i położyłam dłoń na jego policzku. Kciukiem przejechałam po jego wardze. Czułam, że uważnie obserwuje moje ruchy. Zbliżyłam swoją twarz i czule pocałowałam te cudowne wargi. Znam go tak dobrze, a dopiero teraz widzę jego prawdziwy uśmiech. Chyba nigdy ten człowiek nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać. Chodziłam po mokrych kamieniach, gdy Kas szukał czegoś w kurtce. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam go, stojącego pośrodku strumyka. Ręce miał schowane za sobą, a na twarzy widniał uśmiech. Patrzył mi w oczy. O co jemu chodzi? Stanęłam przed nim, a on uklęknął na jedno kolano. -Aleks. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia. Uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi i będziesz mi prać skarpetki i gotować? – zza pleców wyjął małe czerwone pudełeczko i je otworzył. W środku był srebrny pierścień z czerwonym kamieniem. - Zostań moją żoną – z oczu popłynęły mi łzy. Spojrzałam jemu w oczy. - Nie chce słyszeć, że za mnie nie wyjdziesz, bo i tak wiem, że to zrobisz – uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Pokiwałam twierdząco głową. -Wyjdę za ciebie. Kas wyjął pierścień i wsunął na mój palec. Kiedy wstał, namiętnie go pocałowałam. Staliśmy chwilę wtuleni w siebie. -Mogę dla ciebie gotować, ale nad praniem skarpetek jeszcze pomyślę – zaśmialiśmy się. -Zrobiło się zimno. Wyjdźmy już z tej wody, bo się przeziębisz, żonko. -Dobrze, mężu. Ubraliśmy buty i ruszyliśmy drogą do naszego domu. Wieczorem odwiedziła nas Roza z Leo i Lysandrem. Kiedy chłopacy rozmawiali w salonie, my urządziłyśmy babskie pogaduchy w sypialni. Okazało się, że Leo również dzisiaj poprosił o rękę Rozę. Pokazałam jej mój pierścionek, a ona swój. Widać, że Leo ją dobrze zna. Pasuje jej on, tak jak mój mnie. Porozmawiałyśmy jeszcze o ciążach. Roza urodzi dziewczynkę, którą nazwie Lucy. Dwa tygodnie później „Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you, for you Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you” (Tłumaczenie: „Aż do dnia, w którym umrę Będę przelewał moje serce do Ciebie, do Ciebie Aż do dnia, w którym umrę Będę przelewał moje serce do Ciebie”) ~Story Of The Year – Until The Day I Die '' '' - Zebraliśmy sie tu, by połączyć tę parę więzłem małżeńskim. Czy ty Kastielu Fullerton bierzesz sobie za żonę Aleksandrę Frye i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, oraz że jej nie opuścisz aż do śmierci? - Tak. - Czy ty Aleksandro Frye bierzesz sobie za męża Kastiela Fullerton i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, oraz że go nie opuścisz aż do śmierci? -Tak. -W takim razie ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie się pocałować. Zapieczętowaliśmy nasz związek małżeński czułym i namiętnym pocałunkiem. Po uroczystości poszliśmy razem z gośćmi do restauracji na poczęstunek. Zaprosiliśmy najbliższą rodzinę ze strony Kasa i mojej oraz przyjaciół z liceum. Rok szkolny już dawno się skończył, więc musieliśmy każdego odwiedzać. Świetnie się razem bawiliśmy. Oczywiście mój mąż musiał mnie pilnować na każdym kroku. Zresztą Roza przechodziła przez to samo co ja. Późną nocą wróciliśmy do domu. Leżeliśmy na łóżku, patrząc sobie w oczy. Dzisiaj spełniliśmy nasze wspólne marzenie. Szczęściarze z nas. -I co z praniem skarpetek, żonko? – zaśmialiśmy się. -Niedługo będę miała ich dwa razy więcej – dotknęłam brzucha. -Ciesz się, póki możesz. -Nie myśl, że ja będę wszystko robić – uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie. – Mogę prać skarpetki i gotować, ale ty, mój mężulku, będziesz zmieniał pieluchy i przebierał. -Już bym wolał sprzątać – zrobił kwaśną minę. -Dobrze, że mówisz. Zapamiętam te słowa – zaśmiałam się zwycięsko. Namiętnie go pocałowałam i przytuliłam się do jego kaloryfera. W czwórkę zasnęliśmy w objęciach. 19 lat później „We shared the years We shared each day In love together We found a way” (Tłumaczenie: „Dzieliliśmy lata Dzieliliśmy każdy dzień W miłości razem Znaleźliśmy szczęście”) ~Black Sabbath - Changes '' '' '' '' Łzy spływały po moich policzkach. Leżałam w szpitalu, trzymając w dłoni list pożegnalny dla moich bliskich. Nie było nikogo ze mną w sali, ponieważ było późno. A dokładnie była 1:26 w nocy. Schowałam list pod poduszkę i poszłam spać. Obudziłam się chwilę przed wejściem pielęgniarki. -Witaj – wychrypiałam, próbując się uśmiechnąć. -Cześć. Jak się czujesz? – odpowiedziała mi uśmiechem. -Chyba dobrze – spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem. Nie było jej łatwo rozmawiać z umierającym pacjentem, ale naprawdę… cenię w jej to, że spędza swój wolny czas ze mną. Jest osobą naprawdę miłą i spokojną, a największą jej cechą jest ogromna chęć pomocy innym. Łatwo nawiązałyśmy kontakt. Nie traktuje mnie tak, jakbym była z porcelany, tylko widzi we mnie normalną osobę. Staram się jej nie zasmucać, więc rozmawiałyśmy w szpitalu o zabawnych rzeczach. Wspierałam ją i pomagałam jej w problemach. Ale czuję, że czas mi się powoli kończy, więc muszę ją poprosić o pewną przysługę. -Dobrze to słyszeć – przyjrzała mi się uważnie. – Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? -Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mi teraz pomóc. Zrobiłabyś coś dla mnie? -Oczywiście – serdecznie się uśmiechnęła. – Co mam dla ciebie zrobić, Aleksandro? -Dziękuję Marto – wyjęłam mój list spod poduszki. – Dałabyś to mojemu mężowi, kiedy… opuszczę to ciało? – wzięła list i go otworzyła. -Tak… nie martw się o to – przejechała wzrokiem po treści listu. – Jeju… kiedy ty to napisałaś? -Mam nadzieję, że nie zasną, jak będą to czytać. Troszkę się rozpisałam – zaśmiałyśmy się. -Nie uważasz, że powinnaś się podpisać pod nim? -Ooo… nie pomyślałam o tym - Rozłożyłam list na szafce nocnej i wyraźnie napisałam: „Aleksandra Fullerton”. Oddałam list Marcie. – Dziękuję za twoją bezinteresowną pomoc. -W tym jestem najlepsza – uśmiechnęłyśmy się. Porozmawiałyśmy jeszcze chwilę i poszłam spać. Przez tą chorobę coraz więcej śpię, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, ujrzałam trzech najważniejszych mężczyzn w moim życiu. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich. Kas przybliżył się i czule mnie pocałował. -Dzień dobry, kochanie. -Witaj, mamo. -Yo! Siemako! Jak się spało? – uśmiechnęłam się. -Rin! Idioto! Zachowuj się. -Sam jesteś idiotą, idioto! – zaśmiałam się na całą salę. Będzie mi ich brakować. Cała trójka na mnie spojrzała. -Dobrze mi się spało, ale wolę posłuchać moich synów i mojego męża niż odpoczywać na tym łóżku. -Nie powinnaś się przemęczać, skarbie. -Wcale tego nie robię – złapałam za rękę Kasa. -Mamo! Zrobiłem ci śniadanie. -Razem je zrobiliśmy, gamoniu! -Może… ale ja napracowałem się najciężej! -I prawie spaliłeś kuchnię – Kas dołączył do tej wymiany zdań. -Mam nadzieję, że chociaż piekarnika nie zepsuliście – dodałam zabawnym głosem. -Nieeeeeee… no co ty… - wszyscy odwrócili głowy w przeciwnym kierunku. -Nie… Proszę... Błagam was… -Piekarnik jest dalej na tym samym miejscu – zaczął niepewnie Rin. -Ale… nie w jednym kawałku – dokończył Cole. Spojrzałam na Kasa, który przyglądał się mojej reakcji. -Mnie nie pytaj, jak to zrobili! – zdenerwowałam się. Kas musiał to zauważyć, bo drgnął. Chwila… mój mąż, który pobił najgroźniejszych ludzi, boi się… mnie? – W-wyszedłem d-do sklepu. Z-zostawiłem ich samych tylko na 5 minut. -Macie szczęście, że jestem w dobrym humorze – odetchnęli z ulgą, a ja na ich reakcję się zaśmiałam. Zjedliśmy w czwórkę śniadanie i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o różnych rzeczach. Naszą wspólną pogawędkę przerwały moje drgawki. Coraz mniej głosów docierało do mnie. Ostatnie co usłyszałam był krzyk Cola. Chwilę później do sali wbiegł lekarz. -Ko... cham… wa… s – zdążyłam wyszeptać, przed tym jak mrok ogarnął mój umysł. ***Kastiel*** '' '' '' '' Kiedy rozmawialiśmy w czwórkę, poczułem, że Aleks mocniej ścisnęła moją dłoń. Była cała blada. Dostała silne drgawki. Nakazałem chłopakom zawołać lekarza. Chwilę później wbiegł lekarz z pielęgniarkami. -Ko... cham… wa… s – usłyszałem cichy szept mojej ukochanej. Chciałem ją trzymać za rękę, ale pielęgniarka mnie odsunęła. -Nie opuszczaj nas, Aleks – w oczach poczułem łzy. Złapałem synów za ramiona i patrzyłem, jak lekarz ratuje moją żonę. Nie wiem ile tak staliśmy, modląc się, by udało się ją uratować. – Nie… - wyszeptałem, kiedy lekarz spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. Pobiegłem do łóżka i złapałem za jej chłodną dłoń. Łzy kapały na nasze splecione dłonie. Trzy dni później „Thank you for loving me For being my eyes When I couldn't see You parted my lips When I couldn't breathe Thank you for loving me When I couldn't fly Oh, you gave me wings You parted my lips When I couldn't breathe Thank you for loving me” (Tłumaczenie: „Dziękuję Ci za to, że mnie kochasz Za bycie moimi oczami Kiedy nie potrafię patrzeć Za rozchylanie moich ust Gdy nie mogłem oddychać Dziękuję Ci za to, że mnie kochasz Gdy nie mogłem latać Oh, dałaś mi skrzydła Rozchyliłaś moje usta Gdy nie mogłem oddychać. Dziękuję Ci za to, że mnie kochasz...”) ~Bon Jovi – Thank You For Loving Me -Tato… pójdziemy już – poczułem dłonie moich synów na moich barkach. -Dobrze. Ja jeszcze chwilę tutaj posiedzę. -Jak chcesz. Siedziałem przed grobem ukochanej. Nagle przypomniałem sobie o kartce, którą dostałem od pielęgniarki. Wyjąłem ją z kieszeni i otworzyłem. Jako że zostałem sam na cmentarzu, mogłem spokojnie przeczytać jej zawartość. „Dziękuję Kochani. Za wszystkie chwile, które z Wami spędziłam. Za Wasze serca, które mi powierzyliście, tak jak ja powierzyłam Wam swoje. Nie smućcie się. Będę nad Wami czuwać, tak jak zawsze. W obliczu zagrożenia złapię za ręce i bezpiecznie przeprowadzę. Przepraszam Łukasz. Nasze dzieciństwo nie było kolorowe i naprawdę jest mi głupio z tego powodu. Jako rodzeństwo nie potrafiliśmy się zrozumieć. Nie umieliśmy się dogadać. Nie żałuję żadnej sekundy spędzonej z tobą. Dzięki Tobie stałam się silną kobietą. Ucałuj ode mnie całą rodzinkę. Jesteś wspaniałym bratem. Roza, Leo i Lysander dziękuję za waszą przyjaźń. Dziękuję, że pomagaliście mi i mojej rodzinie z różnymi problemami. Przepraszam, że musieliście wysłuchiwać moich narzekań. Moje sekrety były chowane głęboko w waszych sercach i nie wychodziły na świat dzienny bez zgody. Zaufałam Wam i nie żałuję mojej decyzji. Dziękuję Wam za to. Uściśnijcie ode mnie Lucy. Cole i Rin. Moje najukochańsze gniazdko i zapalniczka. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego tak mocno kopaliście, będąc wewnątrz mojego brzucha. A mimo to, czas, w którym nosiłam Was pod sercem był najlepszy z wszystkich. Przepraszam, że nie pozwalałam na niektóre rzeczy, ale się o Was martwiłam. Stwórzcie rodzinę i żyjcie w miłości. Nie zniszczcie, proszę, waszych domów. Cole, wiem że wyrosłeś na wspaniałego mężczyznę. Cieszę się, że znalazłeś w życiu coś, co cię interesuje. Jednak proszę, uważaj jak się bawisz z prądem. Wiem, że robisz to w dobrych intencjach, by pomóc ludziom i trzymaj się tej myśli. Z kolei ty - Rin, wyrosłeś na wielkiego człowieka, który za wszelką cenę chce spełnić swoje marzenia. Przypominasz troszeczkę mnie, gdy byłam małym szkrabem. Uważaj podczas „zabawy” z ogniem. Wiem, że potrafisz zapalić różne rzeczy, ale umiesz też rozpalić w ludziach nadzieję. Dziękuję, że mogłam urodzić i być mamą waszej szalonej i kochanej dwójki. Przepraszam, że rozstajemy się tak wcześnie. Jednak będę dalej z Wami. Pomagajcie tacie. Bądźcie źródłem światła dla waszych najbliższych. Teraz czas na ciebie, mój jedyny. Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Nie mówię o tym, jak podglądałeś mnie zza drzewa, ale o naszej pierwszej wspólnej lekcji matematyki. Gdy tylko podniosłam wzrok, żeby ujrzeć sprawcę głośnego trzasku drzwi, ujrzałam ciebie, kochany. Może to dziwne, ale w tamtym momencie zrozumiałam, że jesteś tym jedynym. Nawet nie wiesz, jak głośno i szybko biło moje serce. Wiedziałam, że bije ono dla ciebie, a ty jesteś tym „rycerzem na białym koniu”. Zresztą… raczej pasuje tu określenie „szkolny buntownik z gitarą elektryczną”. Może nasze pierwsze spotkania nie były „usłane różami”, ale nie traciłam nadziei. Pamiętam jeszcze smak pierwszych tostów, które mi zrobiłeś, po incydencie z drzwiami i szkłem. Pamiętam o twojej trosce, kiedy trafiłam do szpitala przez bójkę z Amber. Gdybyś jej nie odciągnął ode mnie, otrzymałabym poważniejsze obrażenia. Dziękuję ci za to. Nie zapomniałam o twojej reakcji, kiedy wyszłam z przebieralni w sukni balowej. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Potrafiłam wyczytać wszystkie twoje myśli, tak jak ty moje. Nasza pierwsza wspólna noc. Kiedy wróciliśmy cali mokrzy, bo ochlapał nas przejeżdżający samochód. Zmusiłeś mnie do tańczenia, pod pretekstem spalenia kalorii. To wtedy pierwszy raz złączyliśmy nasze wargi. To wtedy staliśmy się jednym ciałem. To wtedy pierwszy raz nazwałeś mnie Aleks, a ja ciebie Kas. To wtedy wyznaliśmy sobie uczucia, mówiąc proste „kocham”. Pamiętam naszą krótką bitwę przed śniadaniem, kiedy wysypałam na ciebie całe opakowanie mąki. Nazwałeś mnie swoją dziewczyną, by później potwierdzić własne słowa. Stanąłeś znowu w mojej obronie przed Amber. Byłeś moim partnerem na balu, który cały razem przetańczyliśmy. Zapomniałam tylko o jednej malutkiej rzeczy. Miałam podziękować szatanowi. Przepraszam, ale będąc przy tobie o tym zapomniałam. Poznałeś moich rodziców i jakoś tak wyszło, że kilka dni później znowu mieliśmy cały wieczór dla siebie, który zaczął się cudownie, a skończył na smutnej wiadomości. Płakałam, a ty wycierałeś każdą moją łzę. Zaproponowałeś, że polecisz ze mną do Polski, by pogrzebać moich rodziców. Dziękuję ci, że miałam w tobie oparcie. Nie powinnam chyba wspominać tutaj o wydarzeniach z imprezy urodzinowej Lysa, jednak chcę, abyś coś wiedział. Nie chciałam się z tobą kłócić. A ty nie chciałeś, żebym cierpiała. Przepraszam, że byłam oschła i nie chciałam cie widzieć. Byłam w stanie przebaczyć, by móc cie dotknąć, pocałować. Chciałam cie mieć znowu przy sobie. Wiem, jak bardzo chciałeś wytłumaczyć tamtą sytuację. Przepraszam... przepraszam za wszystko. Przepraszam, że nie chciałam powiedzieć ci o ciąży. Jest mi wstyd za moje zachowanie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszyłam, kiedy mi wybaczyłeś. Pamiętam do dziś naszą wspólną wodną bitwę i to jak za wszelką cenę chciałeś ochlapać mnie i naszych synów. I wtedy ty... klęknąłeś pośrodku strumyka i poprosiłeś, bym została twoją żoną, by po dwóch tygodniach oficjalnie nazwać nas małżeństwem. Dziękuję, mój najdroższy. Mój mężu. Pamiętam, jak trzymałeś moją dłoń podczas porodu. Cały czas powtarzając „Jestem tutaj” lub „Jeszcze trochę. Wytrzymaj”. Tylko ja wiem, że wewnątrz błagałeś, by to jak najszybciej się skończyło. Nie mogłeś znieść tego, że cierpiałam. Że ukochana osoba odczuwa ból. Nigdy nie zapomnę widoku, w którym pierwszy raz trzymałeś w dłoniach nasze dzieci. Płakaliśmy razem ze szczęścia. Pierwsze zadania rodziców i kilka lat później gaszenie palących się ścierek kuchennych i ukrywanie pilotów i laptopów, żeby się nie zepsuły. Biegaliśmy po całym domu, by uspokoić Cola i Rina, a mimo to byliśmy szczęśliwi. Dziękuję za wszystko. W końcu spędziłam z Tobą całe moje życie. Prałam skarpetki i gotowałam. Mam nadzieję, że byłam dobrą żoną. Dziękuję za takiego wspaniałego męża. Kochałam Cię przez całe życie i kochać będę dalej. Pamiętaj o tym. Przepraszam, że dowiedzieliście się o mojej chorobie miesiąc temu. Nie chciałam Was smucić. Przez ten miesiąc byliście naprawdę kochani. Dziękuję. Nie smućcie się, w końcu nie znikam na zawsze. Może będę pod inną postacią, ale będę cały czas z Wami. Wierzę w Was! Aleksandra Fullerton” Płakałem. Przyznam się. Płakałem zaraz po pierwszym zdaniu. Wytarłem świeże łzy i wstałem. -Dziękuję Ci za to, że mnie kochasz. Muszę już iść, bo jeszcze tych dwóch głąbów zniszczy lodówkę. A tego nie przeżyję – uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Kocham cię. „I need your voice, I need your lips I need you bad, I wanna steal your kiss. Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of This is just another song about Another song about love.” (Tłumaczenie: „Potrzebuję twojego głosu, Potrzebuję twoich warg Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo, że chcę ukraść twój pocałunek Bo jesteś wszystkim o czym marzyłem To jest kolejna piosenka o Kolejna piosenka o miłości”) ~Hollywood Ending – Not Another Song About Love Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Another song about love" by YankeeSierra? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Komedia Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:W toku